Lily of the Valley
by zodiacgem01
Summary: Will Paul imprint on Lin when she returns after 8 years? And why do the Volturi want her?
1. Chapter 1

Hope this story is liked and I ask for all constructive criticism to help make this story better in any way, thank you for the time you spend reading this and enjoy.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter one 

Eight years ago

I was sitting alone just waiting for him. He said he'd be here to say good-bye. So I sat in the middle of the woods waiting with my hair whipping in the wind that came at me from all sides hitting me the face. I had pulled my knees up to my chest to try and retain any warmth I could with my back against a tall tree.

I'd said many good-byes to everyone at the reservation, Billy, Jake, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry but not him yet. I was moving away far away, my dad just didn't understand I needed to stay here in Forks; I couldn't get through to him and because of that I was punished by my pathetic tries. I couldn't leave if not for my on good then for his.

"Hey." I heard him from next to the tree, leaning on it as if saying good-bye was no big deal. But we both could see it in each other's eyes.

"Hey" I said back, still sitting on the ground with my knees curled tightly to my chest.

"I brought you something, but you probably already 'saw' what I got you" He sighed as he came around so I could see his face and placed himself on his knees in front of me.

Although he was young almost fourteen he had handsome features, it was mostly his deep umber brown eyes that entranced me the most as did his smooth russet skin. He was perfect in my eyes and would always be and I could live with his oh so sensitive anger problem if only I could stay.

"No I didn't I wanted a surprise." I said in a small voice as I tilted my head to look at his face.

"Ok so since you didn't see it yet, close your eyes." I did as he said and lifted my head up and waited just seconds until I heard the sweet chime of his voice say 'Now open'. When I did open my eyes, about a foot in front of my face leveled with my eyes there was a wooden ring and a small bouquet of Lilly of the Valleys bound with a champagne colored ribbon held by him towards me.

"They are beautiful." I finally answered and gave him a smile, and he returned it with a slightly embarrassed one with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"And they're all for you, so you won't forget me" He said not noticing he let a very important statement slip loose until he continued after a pause and look at my wide grin, "and of course the rest of the guys and you know everyone else at the rez."

"Thanks I…" I was cut short but a dull ache in the back of my mind then the scene in front of my changed and so did my position. I tilted my head down facing the tops of my knees while some of my hair covered my face as I clutched my head with both my hands, and a picture started to form behind my closed eye lids. I could still hear Paul asking me if I was ok but I couldn't answer as the ache became a pain, and the picture got clearer until it became crystal.

I wasn't sure if it was me or if I was supposed to be someone else in the picture, but I was in an airport it looked like the one Billy had taken me and Jake to, to pick up my mom. Then the person started to turn his or her head searching for something or someone, as his or her gaze turned towards a group who looked like they were waiting for something as well. His or her gaze only landed on them for a moment or two as I felt his or her brow scrunch and doubt a thought she or he had that wasn't tangible to me and began to search again, then I was pulled out as my ears met the sound of Paul calling my name.

"Hey Lin are you ok, you didn't see anything bad did you?" Paul asked a little concerned but was all to used to my little episodes.

"Yeah and I don't know if it was bad or not, sorry."

"Naw its ok just take these," He said as he tilted my head up, with the ache now gone, with his hand gripping my chin softly "and we'll call it a day ok?" I nodded and took the Lily of the Valleys and the ring and placed the ring on my left middle finger.

"Thanks Paul and by the way I'm not going to forget you, or the other guys." I whispered near tears. I leaned forward placing the flowers on the soft forest moss, now on my knees and buried my face in the crook of his neck letting a few slip free. "I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed, as each one racked though my body and a flood started to slip free as I tried to stop them by squeezing my eyes tighter.

"It's ok we'll see each other like in the summer I'm sure, Billy will make that happen." He said trying to sooth me. "Besides I think it's time to go to Billy's don't you think?" I nodded and unwrapped my arms from his neck and wiped my tears away with my jacket sleeve.

After that we both got up and Paul took my hand and we walked through the woods in a comforting silence towards Billy's house for my good-bye party, although at the party the last words we'd say to each other were 'Good-bye'.

Next Morning

"By Billy by guys!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as my father drove away from my home, my family, my life, and the only place I felt complete at. The sad thing is my father thought that for some reason all of the people I hung around with since I was a new born to when I was thirteen, which is now, have been a bad influence at the rez. Little did Paul and the rest or everyone I hung with except Billy knew I wouldn't be coming back as long as my dad could help it.

As we drove away I was turned on my knees without my seatbelt on waving good-bye to everyone, but Paul wasn't there I figured he wouldn't come but I wanted him to and he knew that. I as I waved bye to everyone and the car was far enough away that I couldn't see their faces but there silhouettes a figure pushed two out of the way and came running for the car. I yelled for my dad to stop the car but he retorted with the excuse that we were going to miss our plane. Then the flood pushing at the back of my eyes came and leaked out fast and steady as I rolled down the window and shouted a loud 'Bye Paul' ,and waved even until I couldn't see anyone any more even when my dad shouted of me to sit and buckle up.

I cried silently the whole way to the airport and on the plane until I couldn't anymore, promising myself that I'd never forget my life at La Push as I fiddled with the wooden ring Paul gave me.

* * *

Hoped everyone found this story somewhat good.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still open to reviews may they be good or bad, and don't get me wrong I'm not one of those always happy people (don't have a problem with being happy most of the time with people who are but all the time? how can you manage?),any ways on with the story.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 2 in the present

It's been eight years and I've done well, I'm a teacher at a high school in history and happy with my life mostly. My little episodes sometimes occur when I'm at work and when I'm under pressure they happen more and I've been getting them more frequently since I left La Push. The episodes and when my father finally found out I had them he immediately took me to the hospital even though my protests showed resistance. They said I had a less serious form of epilepsy crossed between absence seizures and myoclonic seizures, but the only highest level of my condition would escalate to head-aches while zoning out. He spent money on medication that didn't work, exams that did nothing, and a therapist that was supposed to help me with how I felt with having these 'seizures' and the therapist lasted until I found out my did was sleeping with her then she became his girlfriend. My dad and me never had a strong relationship it was always more of a 'hi', 'bye' thing unless it was an appointment or something, but you get the picture.

For about all my high school years were spent being the silent tom boy at Golden Valley High thinking about what I'd be doing at La Push before and after school. My dad would constantly yelled at me and I yelled back, yelling for him to take me home and he'd yell back that the house we lived in with his girlfriend Ana (my therapist) was my home now. Then after those words were thrown out he'd insult Paul, Jacob, and Billy forgetting their names and throwing an irrelevant name instead of their real name in to the jumble. Insults usually led to me throwing things, and that to me being grounded for a month or a minimum of two weeks. I didn't really care, seeing as I kept my grades above a C at all times because I wanted out of the house and when I did get out go to a nice college far, far away, then eventually go back to La Push, just eventually.

"Ms. Red?" One of my students asked without me paying any attention since I was grading their quizzes on the Maya we'd been half way covered with.

"Yes Christen."

"Robbie and I were wondering if you'd tell us something about your tribe." Christen the fourteen year old girl in the front.

"Well," I started and stood up and placed the papers I was grading down and stood to the front of the class and fiddled with the ring Paul gave me "we are to be said to be descended from wolves and some of those direct descendents from the first to become a werewolf can turn into werewolves when the time calls them near."

"Ms. Red are you a descendent of one of the wolves?" A curious lanky boy named Richard asked wide eyed and hoping for a yes.

"Nope sorry," When I said this the whole class of 25 sighed and the room was filled with 'awe's "but I did live on the reservation in Washington with some of my best friends then I moved here may be one of my friends was one, you never know."

"Ms. Red you don't actually believe in werewolves do you?" One of the one's in my class that were one of the more 'logical' students, in other words she was a rather stuck-up and thought she was the smartest in the class but indeed she was with a solid A in my class. Her name was Ginger.

"Actually Ginger I have thought about it in the past and who am I to say it is just a legend or not?"

"Well Ms. Red it is illogical if you think about it." She retorted.

"Illogical. Ok Ms. Deed then I'll ask you this are genetically modified organisms illogical?" I came back with one of my own retorts and knew she was going to walk right in to my counter to the answer she was going to say, and I didn't have to 'see' what she was going to say to know it.

"No I don't it is perfectly logical they can be explained and are tangible."

"Ok Ms. Deed then if you went back in time to 1905 and started talking about GMO's then wouldn't you agree that they'd say that the even the idea was preposterous?" I asked arching a brow.

"Yes but back then they didn't exist so logically they would agree to how illogical the idea is." When said this I could see in her eyes how frustrated she'd become with me as I was with her.

"Ginger haven't you ever heard that just because you haven't seen something it doesn't mean it's not real?" She was about to respond when the bell for the end of the day rang freeing the prisoners in the school, and my class were some of the wild ones that decided to go a-wall and run out. It was the week end and of course I didn't expect anything less than a herd of kids outside my door.

"Ms. Red I was wondering if you had time to talk to my dad after school about my grades and stuff." Said a boy by the name of Javier dressed in a heavy jacket and sagging jeans and a pair of worn out tennis shoes looking at me from under his bangs which were held down by a beanie.

"Sure what would you like me to tell them exactly?" I asked raising a brow and grabbing a pen and a pad of paper acting as if I was going to write down everything he told me to.

"Huh, very funny teach but mom and dad said something about my behavior and grades." He said scratching his head giving me a small smile and chuckle.

"Well let me see," I said turning to my computer and looking up his grades and he had a C average "Javier you're doing fine in my class you have a high C you seem fine, and you're exceptionally quiet for your own good now a days. What might be the problem with your parents?" I asked with scrunched brows.

"Well that's just it a C isn't good enough." Javier sighed.

"Well Mr. Kane then I guess bumping should take place, but since I'm a teacher I can't do that." I acted out huffing and with fake seriousness we both knew was an act.

"Awe man." He pretended to huff.

"Ok just this once Javier it's going to a B ok, a low B but still a B and this has already happened with your other teachers' right? About 5 times if I'm right."

"Thanks Ms. Red you are awesome! Plus mom and dad said tutoring is taking place pronto in your room starting today for me."

"Ok then I guess you better be getting seated they should be pouring in about 2:30 which is in 5 minutes."

"Ok." Javier sat and went through his stuff getting out for notes they'd be taking, weird enough Javier reminded me of Paul in one way or another, and I liked him but strictly in a teacher student way. Hey I bumped grades for the ones who worked hard not slackers.

Then the class phone rang but a split second before then I was 'seeing' something I didn't want to 'see'. That same dull ache took over my skull and then it formed into a pain, and then a picture started to form on the inside of my closed eye lids. The picture started to get clearer as the pain subsided but only a bit, then I could see the house I had lived it with my dad and his girl friend now wife number three were I guessed I had took the body of Ana to see what she saw. My dad leaning on the wall while I saw Ana take a step towards the phone to dial 911, when Ana was talking on the phone screaming uselessly into it for an ambulance my dad clutched his chest where his heart would be. It looked like he was hyperventilating then he slowly went down closing his eyes sliding to the floor while Ana just screamed. The picture started to draw away from my vision and the pain subsided to a dull ache then back to normal, I opened my eyes and the phone was ringing. I picked it up expecting to get news on what just happened, I just didn't prepare myself for it and the impact it really had.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Yes Ms. Red we have bad news on your father." I heard a gruff male say.

"Is he okay?" I said already knowing the answer letting my eyes fill with tears and made no effort to stop them from over flowing.

"No I'm sorry Miss he had a heart attack and didn't make it to the hospital. I'm sorry to ask this of you but I have to ask you to drive down to Red Rose Memorial Hospital to sign some papers."

"Okay I'll be there shortly." I said in a wavering voice then hung up.

"Ms. Red, hey Ms. Red." One of my students tried to get my attention by calling me while they walked to my desk but I couldn't focus enough to realize who it was.

"I'm sorry kids I half to go I just got a call, my dad died. I got to go no tutoring today use the phone to call your parents and can you leave a note on the door for the rest who haven't gotten here please." I said this while I got up and fumbled while my purse and other things to go down to the office.

When I got to the office I told them what happened with tear stained cheeks but calm composure, while receiving a sorry here and there from people. After that fiasco I ran to my car as it started to rain heavily wetting my army colored tight t-shirt and my black jacket along with my blue jeans. I drove as fast as I could go without getting a ticket to the hospital. I met Ana there in the waiting room with a blank face while her face was swimming with tears. I took the papers and signed release forms and didn't forget to ask Ana for cause of death.

I got home the next morning at around 5:00 after me and Ana made funeral arrangements I decided to go home by myself. We were going to read over his will tomorrow as Ana suggested. I took a long hot shower to mull over what happened today and when I got out and had already wrapped myself in my towel I crashed. I started to cry as I slid down the wall of my bathroom thinking of all the times I had screamed and yelled at him. I guess I'd never realized he was my dad and he did love me that was for sure, and I never got to tell him I loved him even if he did for three years when he thought I was asleep. I started to remember the littlest of things, like how he did sneak into my room hoping he didn't wake me to say goodnight and one I love you to me I just never acknowledged him.

I cried myself to sleep that night and thought about La Push. Home sweet home, La Push and our recreation habits of cliff diving and flashes of my dad on the beach happy and healthy watching as me and my friends played, and what I noticed in my dream is that he was there with my mom watching us with loving eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know this was a boring chapter but it's kind of what makes Lin go back to…. Oh wait can't say. Any ways like I'll say for many chapters to come constructive criticism is welcome and thanks for your time you've taken to read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter was boring I know but I'll try to make this one more exciting, constructive criticism still welcome thanks for yor time.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 3 Aftermath

Waking up in cold sweat holding my head from head slitting pain wasn't something I'd been planning on at all. There I was sleeping peacefully watching the dream of my friends in La Push and my father and mother when it changed for the worst. My mom and dad disappeared into thin air with their smiles fading into grief stricken faces as they went.

"Come on Lin swim, a storm is coming!" I heard a thirteen year old Paul warn; I took heed to his advice and swam to shore. Then it got dark, darker than the gray sky of cold Washington was supposed to be. Then when we all emerged from the water on to the beach I noticed that Sam, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Embry were all together not fighting or giving eachother looks. That was weird since Jacob, Quil, and Embry were not in to being so buddy, buddy with Sam and Jared let alone being like that with Paul. The next thing I realized was that they weren't the young guys I once knew; they were all older and gigantic. But I wasn't scared in the dream I didn't feel any time pass, it was like I'd known them all along.

"Lin I think you should go home." Sam said looking to the forest with his face hard like it'd been carved from stone.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked looking back at the boys who'd miraculously turned into men only seconds ago with a worry stricken face. Only a minute later did a dull ache I was all too familiar with fill my head though it didn't suck me out of my dream not yet. Even in my dream I was clutching my head as I started to hyperventilate which resulted in me falling to my knees. Although I was falling I never felt ,my knees in the dream, hit the sand but instead felt strong arms sweep me up. I closed my eyes in the dream as the ache became the familiar pain I'd been waiting for. But I wanted to see my saviors face so I tried to force my eyes open being greeted with a blurred image and a sharp pain though my head that jolted me out of sleep that caused me to automatically hold my head.

Eventually a picture formed behind my closed lids as always and it became clearer. The person's body I was in which wasn't my own since it was running too fast for me to run, was running exceptionally fast through a forest. All I could get from this person was an immense need to be somewhere and needed to get there fast, then as if a hand of metal had reached into this person's chest and clutched his or her heart and intense hurt started to form as if tugged because of fear. This picture and feelings of this person where cut off from my senses and another took its place.

In this picture I could see a wolf of colossal size with silver fur and devastating brown eyes that looked like they'd never end. Being shocked back in to reality wasn't to fun either, when another sharp pain rang through my head making me gasp in pain but in relief when it subsided rather fast. I'd had no clue what my 'seeing' was pertaining to because most of the time when I saw things they made sense to what was occurring to me at the time or at least I knew or could figure out what was going on and the basics of the vision, but not this time.

I couldn't go to sleep after the dream and episode it was too much seeing the faces of people I hadn't seen in over five years, seeing his face. So young so long ago now I have not even a clue of what he looked like aside from my dream and I could hardly depend on that, but I had a feeling he looked something like that at least similar to the man in my dream I'd marked to be Paul. Since sleep wasn't coming so soon I pulled some photos out and went in to the kitchen to make some tea.

As I dunked the tea bags into a steaming cup of water and dissolved sugar I got out the pictures of me and the guys. In some of the pictures they reminded me of how weird it would be to see all of them together and getting along fine with each other, at least without the real fighting and cursing and of course the occasional punch or two from Paul and Jake or even Quil and Paul. I came across a picture of all of the guys as I forced them all together for a picture when all of us were at least ten and Sam was twelve. Some of the guys were giving the camera and photographer, which was me, death glares and some were shooting them at each other. I found another picture with me and Paul at the age of twelve on the cliff we used to dive off of for recreational purposes. We were standing together, his arm swung around my shoulders and smiling that cocky smile he almost always had on. Then another photo came up that my mom took of every one at our house in the back for my thirteenth birthday before she died a month later in a car accident. I remember when we took that picture and that day was as clear as I could remember it to be.

It had been raining so it'd been cool out, so mom decided to move my party outside so when the sun came out we could see the beauty of nature as my mom had said.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Paul help me bring it outside. Please, please, please." I begged as I tried to carry the table outside the sliding glass door struggling watching him stuff his face with my mom's homemade biscuits._

"_Let me eat first." He whined mockingly smiling._

"_Fine then I'm not talking to you, I'm getting Sam." I said acting like a five year old and stomped outside to the back to yell to Sam to get Paul and teach him a lesson._

"_Fine, you act like you're going to die." He'd yelled back at me from behind the open glass door. I had ran up to him squealing like a school girl and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

"_I knew you liked me more than food, even my mom's"_

"_Of course but food doesn't talk." He'd retorted. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and left him to pick up the end as he did the other end._

_Later after we'd set the table outside I'd smacked him upside the head telling him that's what he got for telling me that he liked that food didn't talk like I did. He said he didn't say that but I said it was implied and he shrugged. _

"_Time for pictures everyone gather in!" My mom put everyone in he or she's place, even Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth had come. _

"_Ok almost got it."_

"_Mom hurry up." I said laughing while Paul held my waist and leaned on him smiling for the photo._

"_Ok got it." She said running to her place in the picture, but it took the picture before she got there. This resulted in a picture of moms back being taken and her cutting out Harry, Sue and half of Sam. "One more ok." She had said rushing back to the camera trying again. This time it was a decent picture even though her hair was somewhat messy from her jogging to her spot._

_End Flashback_

I ran into another photo after that one, one more embarrassing. Jake had decided to play spy on Lin and Paul so he followed us without us knowing into the woods with a camera. Paul was planning on giving me a birthday kiss and Jake just so happened to get a picture of it. Then Paul saw the flash and decided to have a decision of his own, that it was open season on Jacob Black.

After I'd drank my tea I put the pictures up and thought it'd be nice to return to La Push and be around people I loved and cared for and who cared for me, and it'd be refreshing to see how Paul was after all those years. The forest, I needed to clear my senses and relax a little take a walk in the forever green forest of forks just for a while, or maybe I could think of staying there for good. After all I could see Paul, Jake, Sam, and the guys whenever and hang with them like old times and of course a job would need to be in order, I thought to myself. Huh, what was I thinking maybe a visit but there was no way I could stay…..or may be…….but......... no……..yes……..no………yes………..NO! The inner battles were totally getting to me.

In the morning I visited Ana to go over my father's will, and as it turned out my dad had given me seventy five percent of what he had in his bank account which was around five hundred thousand dollars which left Ana with one hundred twenty five thousand dollars. Yeah we found out my dad had been saving up for some reason, which I could only guess was to invest in one thing or another. Whatever it was for I defiantly didn't need all of the money so I convinced Ana not to use any money on the funeral so I could use a hefty amount for his funeral with the money he had given me.

After my father's funeral Ana ran off to LA to do who knows what and I decided to put the rest of my father's money he had given me into a bank account, then quit my job at the high school I was currently working at. I'd filed a resignation and gathered my things from my room leaving notes to my students of how much I was going to miss them and that I'd see them if we'd ever cross paths again.

After I'd gotten home, the following weekend after all was done, I'd decided that visiting La Push may not have been such a stupid idea after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I also hope this chapter wasn't confusing I wasn't on the very top of my game when I'd finished it, but let me know what you thought. Thanks for your time to all who have read my story and will keep on reading, and look out for my updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all my lovley and loyal readers and reviewers for your positive attitudes towards my story, enjoy and constructive criticism still welcome and of course thanks for your time.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 4 Back to La Push

"Hey, Billy its Lin." I said into the phone to the person on the other line.

"Lin, Lin Red?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sorry about not keeping touch."

"Eight years honey no big deal, hey you coming down?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Honey I know everything." He said giving a hearty laugh.

"Okay then do you know if you can pick me up for the airport on say Wednesday at 1:00?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure I'll tell the boys and we'll all come, maybe you and them could catch up. I we all need to do a little catching up." He chuckled.

"Okay I'll be there."

"You better be missy or I'll tan your hide, no call or letters or visits for eight long years, leaving your Uncle Billy all out in the cold."

"I'll be there, bye Billy."

"Bye see you soon." With his last comment we both hung up waiting for Wednesday which was two days away.

I was already pretty much ready for the trip and maybe the stay. I'd packed virtually everything in the house and was already looking for another house I could stay in while I was there, going through the options in my head then realized I could probably stay in my mom's and my old house. Lots of memories flooded that house and I started to wonder if they'd changed anything when I was gone, but I knew they wouldn't have sold anything it wasn't like any of them. After countless moments of wondering I got my laptop out and started to search for plane tickets from Colorado to Washington.

Wednesday

Wednesday came and the flight was dreadful. I couldn't stop thinking about how it'd be to see all of them again, and particularly someone that's name started with a P. How'd he look? Did he act the same? Was he even the same Paul I'd known? And if he'd changed was it for the better or worse? So many unanswered questions and I wasn't even sure were ready to be answered.

I was dropped off at Quillayute State Airport at around 1:00 in the afternoon. When I got off the plane I had no idea who to look for besides Billy I guess, and there was a very slim chance Billy was coming if the boys were going to pick me up. When I wheeled off the plane into the airport I had a sense of 'dev ju' as I looked for who was supposed to be picking me up. I saw group of tall gigantic men standing together that looked Quileute but I figured they couldn't be the ones picking me up, after all they looked like they could all be twenty-five at the least and Jacob was only twenty-one and so was Quil and Embry. May I add they were all wearing wife-beaters and were in excellent shape.

I started walking in search of Billy or the guys. I finally gave up because I was wandering aimlessly around the airport so I sat in a seat and waited but I couldn't help but over hear the group of men I saw earlier talking.

"Hey when she coming I'm hungry." I heard the smaller one whine which reminded me of Jared.

"She'll be here you're just impatient." I heard the largest of them answer knocking the one who complained in the head.

"Damn it." The one who'd received the smack to the head howled.

"Maybe we should call Billy and see if her plane got delayed or something." A younger looking one shrugged.

'Wait, call Billy those can't be the guys they are two huge!' I thought to myself. I had to find out if they were, I wasn't going to get left here period. So I summed up most of my courage to get up and walk over to their group of five.

"Hey." I said hesitantly to get one persons attention. Instead I got more attention asked for; they all turned and looked at me with quizzical faces.

"You need some help pretty lady 'cause I'm all yours." I heard the smaller one said cockily, which for that comment he received a smack upside the head from who I could guess was the leader.

"Sorry about that my friend Quil he is a little too cocky for his own good. What do you need?" The leader said stepping forward.

"Well I just wondering if you were the ones to pick me up like Billy said." All of a sudden Quil's eyes bugged out.

"Holy shit you mean your Lin!?" He shouted.

"Yeah I'm Lin why is that such a shocker?" I asked it's not like I knew him I knew a Quil but he certainly couldn't have looked like that.

Then for a few seconds I couldn't breathe and I felt really hot. This happened because those five guys decided to give me big bear hugs and decide to suffocate me.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to squeak out when the tallest was squeezing me.

"Sorry Lin." He said placing me on the ground and stepping back.

"Sorry but I don't think I know you guys but somehow you know me." Clueless little me said.

"Come on don't tell me you'd forget little old me." The biggest that squeezed me to death said. I tilted my head to look at him and took a close look, then looked at his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and took in his features. He didn't look like the twenty-one year old I thought he would let's put it like that.

"Jake?"

"Come on is it that much of a surprise?"

"Uh yeah, your buff, huge, and you cut all your hair off!" I practically yelled in shock.

"Ok then since you got to meet her I'd like to meet my God daughter." One of the guys who was only inches shorter than Jake.

"Sam!" I said jumping up and hugging him like he was my dad and he'd just come home from work.

"Hey little Lin how have you been?" He asked smiling.

"Well I've been horrible to tell you the truth." I said letting go of him.

"Why who was messing with our little Lin?" I heard yet another one of the boys I couldn't recognize say. "By the way if you don't remember who I am you must be really out of it."

"Sorry nothing comes to mind." I said as-a-matter-a-fact, and he rolled his eyes.

"Quil like OMG I can't believe it's you!" Quil said in a high pitched mocking voice, I punched him in the arm and protested I that didn't talk like that.

"Sure, sure." Jake butted in.

"And you what happened to you, you used to be shy now you're like whatever?" I said in a light disbelieving voice.

"Hey, people change." He said as the shrugged.

"Speaking of people changing how is Paul and might I ask is where the hell on earth is he?" I asked eager to know.

"He's fine and he's out I guess he didn't catch the memo." Was the answer I got from the now overly cocky Embry.

We caught up on the past eight years in Bill's truck while Sam and Jake sat upfront with me in the middle and the rest of the guys in the back bed of the truck and I found out Sam and Leah weren't lovey-dovey anymore because he fell for her younger cousin Emily, who I hear cooks very well, and they are getting married next week. I also found Jared and his girlfriend Kim are engaged, Quil for the most part is single along with Embry, Paul, and Jake.

"So you got anyone back home were going to half to beat up?" Sam asked jabbing me lightly with his elbow.

"Nope, and I haven't since a year ago." I said sighing.

"Why what'd he do? We're not going to half to track this guy down and make him pay are we?" Embry joked from the back poking his head through the mini sliding glass door above my head that over looked the bed of the truck.

"Yeah if you want, but I already gave him a piece of my mind when his things 'accidently' got wet outside in the rain and got water damage." I said nonchalantly.

"Feisty." Embry commented from sliding glass door which earned him a flick in the head by Sam.

* * *

The reason why Quil and Jake say they are single is because it'd be weird to tell Lin that Quil was in love with a six year old and Jake with a hybrid human/vampire, and Paul doesn't have anyone…….yet. Hope you liked, reviews please and happy holidays. Sorry again for the delay on unupdated chapters but I promise I'll updat as soon as possible.

**Special thanks to:**

**hiddencomfort**

**we'vehitanAllxTimexLow**

**gabby.**

**mouse123**

**Shy yet Cheeky **

**cindy92**

**Thanks to all of these reviewers and thier positve reviews of course are part of what'll keep me updating my Paul story. But saddly school is in and the homework is up to my neck. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my loyal readers for reading and possibly reviewing for the great reviews, remember constructive criticism always welcome and thanks for your time.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 5 Old memories

"Lin how are you?" Billy said as I hugged him.

"Fine considering my dad just past." I said more or less awkwardly.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine Billy, I'll be fine." I said standing up and walking around. "The house is still intact I see, I would have thought it'd been run down because of all those boys here."

"Hey we're not that bad." Embry shouted from the kitchen with a mouth full of chips.

"So….anything different with anybody." I said plopping myself on the couch.

"Jacob has a car." Jared said.

"And did Jacob build this car buy his self?" I asked knowing of Jacob's fondness of cars even at such a young age.

"Yeah it's a Volkswagen Rabbit." Jake stated sipping the soda he had.

"So how about we go and check my house out." I suggested.

I'd found out since my absence from La Push my house hadn't been touched nor did anybody move into it. We walked to my house saying good-bye to Billy and I promised Billy I'd be joining them at Sam and Emily's for dinner they'd talked about.

I walked up to the porch and placed my foot on a loose floor board putting slight presser to tip the other end up to reveal a hidden compartment with a spare key. With the bags being carried by Sam I pushed the door open to reveal a clean spotless house just as I'd left it. My mom's jacket slung over the back of the couch, my school pictures placed above the fireplace, and the stair's grape juice stain on the fifth step.

"I'll go set these in your room, Okay?" Sam said

"Okay." I barely whispered too caught up in how everything was so clean and still in its rightful place since I'd left.

"Lin how about I set them down here and I help you sit down." Sam said setting down my bags on the living room floor.

I didn't notice until Sam made me sit, but then I felt two hot tears trail their way down a path to my chin and on to my lap.

"Hey, hey you okay?" Sam asked tying to comfort me to the fullest extent with a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe it's been that long." I said trying to clear my throat when he finally let go and transferred to rubbing my back.

After about an hour of even more catching up, and hauling my bags up to my old room Sam and the guys finally left, but I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't seen Paul all day. I eventually shrugged the thought off and began to unpack my suitcases of clothes to then transfer them to my old dresser drawers. It took me about two hours to do that but after wards I could see it was getting pretty dark so I decided to go out to get something to cook for dinner.

It took about forty minutes to get to Forks and to the closest food market. Once there I'd made my mind up to cooking chicken alfredo with fettuccine. After I'd mentally written down what I'd need for the dish I whizzed through the aisles checking off items in my head while also collecting them. In the checkout line I noticed that it was 8:00, little late, for what I had intended dinner to be at but shook it off and dealt with it. I paid the checkout lady and pushed the cart out to my car to load the groceries into my newly rented car.

I turned on the radio a little way after leaving the store listening to Tattoo by Jordan Sparks and figured my dinner would become breakfast if I didn't get back home fast. Bout midway through La Push road I saw a silver blur cross in front of my car, and I had to stomp on the brakes which made me jerk forward thankful I had my seatbelt on.

I took a few minutes to stop hyperventilating but eventually the stop to my hyperventilating met up with the start of a head ache then ever so slowly into a pain. Multiple pictures started to flash behind my closed lids while I held my head with my left hand and clutched the steering wheel with the other. One distinct picture flashed in my mind of a flower but it was too fast to catch what kind of flower it was. While images of trees and the forest floor flashed in my mind along with one flash of black I felt someone shake me asking me if I was ok, but I couldn't answer back. The pictures started to blur then faded into black, the color of my closed eye lids.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a man staring back at me with warm brown eyes, the same eyes I used to look at when I was thirteen. Sharp intake of breath was made by the man then worry over took his features. I looked away not wanting to get enticed in his eyes or being rude by staring, so I averted my gaze from his face to more than a few inches down and found he was wearing no shirt.

"Hey you ok you looked like you'd hit your head. You're not hurt are you?" He asked as he searched for any possible wounds or signs of trauma.

A 'I'm fine.' was all I could manage to squeeze out.

"You don't look fine. You look like you need a breather." He'd retorted with a touch of slight cockiness I'd been so fond of when I was younger.

"Yeah air would be nice." I sighed when he didn't move out of the way for me to get out of the car for some air I had to comment, "I need to get out of the car to get air."

"Oh, sorry." He said moving quickly to let me out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slipped out of the car and saw the man leaning against the back seat door.

"So are you a bad guy or a good guy." I had said looking up at the stars and blowing out a visible breath. I had to know if the guy was going to delay my dinner even more than it had been or just do a quick check over ask if I was alright. Or ask for a lift back to La Push because honestly he didn't look like pale face, not by a long shot. He had deep brown eyes, black hair that had most likely been cut short close to three inches almost and then grown out a while ago, not to mention he didn't have a shirt on and the moon was highlighting his well toned torso, and had a pair of faded jeans with no shoes I might add from what I could see of course when I turned back to face him.

"I'm a good guy, a very good guy." He grinned. "So what were you doing here, I've never seen you around La Push before." He continued approaching me, until he stood a mere couple feet in front of me. At that moment I noticed he was huge with bulging arm muscles of a fighter as the moon light revealed more of his face and body than was shone before.

"That depends, how long have you lived in La Push?" I asked continuing the conversation which frankly didn't seem uncomfortable or weird that I was in fact talking to a guy who'd stopped in the middle of La Push road with no shirt or shoes on at around 8:20 and could take me down in a matter of seconds. Don't get me wrong now I could cause serious damage if I wanted to, plus I was never I damsel in distress I was always the little tomboy who hung out with the guys.

"All my life." He pointed out.

"Then you must know me, I used to hang out with every boy in La Push."

"Wow how about that now I never met a girl who'd admit to sleeping around with so many guys." He chuckled.

"Hey that's not what I meant, plus you were probably one of those pansies who didn't think a girl was stronger than you and I beat at wrestling." I indicated.

"Well now look at me." He noted and emphasized this by unfolding his arms and held them out to flex.

"Yeah now look." I whispered scrunching my brow as realization hit me. This man had black hair like Paul although Paul would have kept it longer, he had those eyes that if you looked into them just a little too long you'd drown just like Paul's, and he had that air around him that made people annoyed with him much like Jacob always was around him. I tried to keep myself from staring once again so I started to twiddle with the ring on my left middle finger Paul had given me. It was funny that Paul always came up in my thoughts yet I hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey what's that?" The guys asked nodding with a quizzical face, to the ring I was fiddling with.

"Oh this it's a ring my friend gave me when I left La Push, you know a little momentum so I wouldn't forget him....or my other friends." I said.

"Can I take a look at it?" He asked.

"Yeah as long as you don't run off with it, I probably have a ring I need to tan from wherein it twenty-four seven." I mentioned smiling as I slid the ring off and sure enough a faded ring was left in its place which needed to be tanned.

While I was handing the ring to him with my right hand our hands brushed. His hand felt so hot, like someone bake it in an oven for too long and then laid it out in the sun to bake some more. His touch left the spots he'd brushed warm from the Washington weather, plus a little warmth wasn't so bad since I was freezing despite the shirts and coat I had on.

Suddenly and abruptly he scooped me up in a tight embrace out of nowhere which totally caught me off guard.

"I missed you so much. How could you leave me? Don't ever leave me again ok?" He whispered into my hair and engulfing me in heat.

"Sorry but I don't even know you." I squeezed out.

"Lin don't say you don't remember me, it's been so long like eight years right?" He babbled.

"I'm sorry to say this but who are you?"

"It's me Paul." He replied unhesitant.

Perfect time to go in to an episode right, wrong. The process to which the ache comes then does the pain but since it came so fast in was a sharp strong pain. I gave a cry of pain while I held my head as I felt two strong arms encircle me engulfing me once more in heat.

My eye lids scrunched shut a scene began to play out in front of myself as if I was only a third party and not actually a person facing the predicament playing like the movie screen in a theater. I could hear Paul's voice in the background uncertain of what to do and whispering reassurances to me. His voice sounded hurt and in distress himself but faint in my head.

The grandfather clock in my mom's old house chimed to five in the afternoon, then the picture flashed quick to a new calendar on the refrigerator that was dated 2009 and turned to the month of March with the 20th circled three times in red marker. Then the picture flashed moving from the fridge through the living room and out the open door of the house to the woods only two houses down across the road. The picture flew through the woods and ended in a clearing with a count of fourteen figures dressed in black cloaks which hid their faces except for one, he was beautiful beyond words with raven black hair that contrasted with his golden eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with black dress pants and he was in the middle of a circle of ten of the cloaked figures and behind three of the other cloaked figures.

My view of them changed and instead of facing which would be the front of all the cloaked figures I was facing what they would be seeing by facing the way they were facing. What I saw made a sharp pang ring through my head and before I could catch any clip of what I was so curious to see, the picture fuzzed out the faded to black. I calmed from hyperventilating to regular breathing and what I felt weird was I didn't feel the hard road on my back but cushion, and heard voices not too far from where I was placed which I was guessing was a couch. I also smelt food and heard a woman's voice talking to the only person I knew who had a way of annoying people so easily.

"What happened?" The woman had asked in a worried voice.

"She has these things that let her see things Sam knows and so do the rest of the guys, and she kind of had one while I told her who I was."

"She can stay as long as she likes and lucky for you you'll have to repeat all of this to your brothers."

I sat up and consciousness welcomed me with a head splitting headache. I groaned and swung my legs over the side of the couch as slow as I could and before I could my feet hit the floor Paul was by my side.

"Are you okay? You look like you need water and may be something for that headache written all over your face." He rambled.

I groaned again propping my arm on the arm of the couch while my left hand held my head, and with my other hand reached out blindly and pushed on Paul's chest then held up my index finger to where I thought where his face might have been.

"Sorry Lin my face is up here." Paul chuckled and took my wrist gently warming it, unconscious that he was warming me with his touch, he led my hand with my index finger extended and placed it somewhere on his face.

I opened my eyes and cracked a lopsided smile and turned my head and to look up because he was sitting so close at his face and where he'd placed my finger. When I looked he'd placed my finger on his nose and I couldn't help but find this situation funny so I let loose one of my famous laughs and folded my legs Indian style while my body faced his and I laughed. I buried my face in his neck after I'd stopped laughing and hugged him while his arms circled around me and hugged me back.

"Missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back lifting my head and was surprised his face was so close that our noses were almost touching. As I looked into his eyes and he stared back into mine and I realized it'd be stupid of me to leave La Push and me hurt him again before I even got to know him again, and then my head was cleared of everything but him. Paul meant a lot to me and I wasn't going to leave him again, or ever I thought as I leaned in ready to kiss him.

* * *

Will Lin and Paul kiss? Hmm maybe, maybe not. Special thanks to my reviewers and readers who find this story worthy to read and actually find it satisfying to read as for me I'm my biggest critic and I think my story sucks but you guys like it and I'm happy to continue for you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Constructive criticism always welcome, thanks for all the positive reviews and your time.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 6 To fast too early 

The heat was practically radiating off of him and his hot breath fanned lightly over my face. I closed my eyes and leaned in to him closer, our noses brushed each other. Then the door opened and the guys poured in and Paul and I looked towards the door.

I looked back at Paul and he had a smirk on his face like he'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"We're home." Quil announced jumping on to the farther end of the couch. "Hey what's Ms. Feisty doing here?"

Vibrations started in Paul's chest and a small growl escaped his lips.

"Hey, hey you okay?" I asked Paul and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said closing his eyes and taking a breath.

"Paul!" I heard Sam yell from the kitchen where the woman Paul was talking to disappeared to.

"I'm coming!" Paul growled.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and stood taking his warmth with him.

"Paul outside now." I heard Sam whisper.

"Oh crap what in the world happened this time?" Jake commented, "I'll be back in a sec."

The boys and could hear shouting but none paid attention. Although I wondered why Paul was getting chewed-out for. I looked around the room and noticed two new boys sitting not too far away, on the floor, watching a re-run of _Supernatural_.

"Hey I don't think I've met them." I said leaning over slightly to Quil.

"Oh yeah that's Colin and Brady. Hey Colin, Brady meet Lin, Lin Colin is the one on your left with the big mouth, and Brady is the one with the excellent ears on your left." Quil explained folding his arms behind his head.

Both Colin and Brady looked like the rest of the guys, but their faces showed slight air of a mix of teenage and childish nature. Besides their faces their bodies showed no sign of child nor teenage air to them, they were however less beefy than any of the boys but you'd only notice if you looked closely. All in all they all looked like brothers to me and if you never knew their last names you'd never know they weren't really related.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I heard Jake bellow from outside.

"Oh great what happened now. I hope they aren't starting a fuss over…." The woman was cut off when she noticed I was sitting on the couch. "Oh hi Lin I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé, weird isn't it meeting me so late when me and Sam plan to be getting married around next week? Anyways foods done," She was cut short when all of the boys in the house rushed to the dining room, "but you have to wait until Sam, Jacob, and Paul get in." After she'd finished her sentence the whole room with the boys in it was filled with 'awe's'.

The first thing I noticed about Emily was that half of her face was beautiful beyond comparison to mine, or at least that's what I thought, and the other half was covered with three raging scars. The scars looked like they went on even beyond to point where the neck of her flannel shirt stopped, and at that point I had to keep myself from staring because I knew that getting them wasn't even as worse as having the memory of how it happened. And luckily for the boys Paul, Jacob, and Sam entered shortly after the boys went to sit down to wait for them.

"Finally I thought I was going to starve to death." Jared wined from his place at the table earning a head slap from Sam much like Quil had gotten in the truck not long ago.

"Hands off the food, ladies first." Jacob stated sliding a chair out and sitting in it.

"Well come on Lin we won't bit……much." Paul joked pulling out a chair but not sitting in it, and instead stood behind it leaning on it.

I decided it'd be ok to eat over at Sam and Emily's and that I could cook the chicken alfredo another day, so I stood from the couch and crossed the thresh hole to the dining room and pulled out a chair that was next the one Paul was leaning on.

"Now why in the world would I have pulled out this chair?" Paul questioned, raising an eyebrow which made me smile dumbly.

"I have no clue." I said standing up and taking a few steps toward where he was leaning on the chair, playing a game that was completely obvious to the people around us.

"It was for you." He retorted rolling his eyes giving a huff.

"Thank you Paul," I said sitting down in the chair he had pulled out and was now leaning on, "I never knew you'd become such a gentleman." As soon as the word gentleman left my lips Jared started to choke on the lemonade he'd been in mid-swallow with.

"Paul a gentlemen, try not so gentle." Quil barked out while laughing so hard tears filled his eyes, and even Sam and Jake cracked smiles and gave a chuckle or two. While Colin and Brady busted out laughing not seconds later.

"Shut-up." Paul uttered taking the seat to my right.

"Lin you better hurry up getting your food, the boys look like they are going to attack the table." Emily giggled the last three words out because Sam started to nuzzle her neck and give her kisses. I heeded Emily's advice and piled my plate with mashed potatoes, ham, green beans, and corn.

From the corner of my eye I caught Paul multiple times in mid stare at me and the crazy thing was I didn't mind at all. When we were younger I always used to get annoyed when I was five, I made comments when I was eight, and when me and him started getting friendlier I'd start tickling and tackling games that ended up with a make out around the time I turned thirteen.

_Flashback (Middle of a wrestling match in Lin's back yard)_

"_That's not fair Lin no kicks." Paul yelled before I could lift my foot to land a kick to his stomach._

"_So we are wrestling aren't we?" He nodded to my question, "Okay then kicks are aloud __**and **__so are these." I said spinning so my back was facing his front and went for an elbow to the abdomen but he caught it. "Hey no fair you and either block, counter hit, but not catch and hold!" I yelled as he spun me around to face him. _

"_Okay then I'll do a trip." He said._

"_What, no?!"I said not agreeing to the idea of getting the breath knocked out of me in this match. _

_But instead of listening to my protest he locked the top part of his foot where his shoe laces were behind my left foot and tripped me. I landed on the bottom of him which knocked my breath from my lungs, and I landed with a thud and a groan. _

"_Not fair."I huffed out._

"_Oh, and what's not fair about this." He said still full of breath and smirking._

"_A lot of things." I said returning the smirk._

"_Huh like what." He said still smirking and leaning in. _

"_Like you're too close." I whispered lifting my head a little._

"_Yeah?" He said whispering leaning in more. _

"_Yeah." I said back, leaning in just enough for our noses to touch. _

_He looked at my lips and leaned in more, if that was possible, letting our lips graze just a little. Then I had to make the next step, as he pulled back a little I looked at him and smirked and this time I leaned in to him and kissed him except this was a little more than a simple graze. _

_End of Flashback_

After everyone ate they started to turn to relax mode and put a movie on in the living room while I wanted to take a breather and go outside. I'd brought my jacket but the cold November wind still nipped at my nose and made me cold. I heard the screen door close behind me while I sat on one of the porch steps.

"You know you can freeze out here right?" Paul said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I haven't forgotten the time we camped out when we were ten with Harry Clearwater and Charlie Swan with Sam." I chuckled.

"Yeah that wasn't funny." He chuckled.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." I said nudging him with my elbow.

"Hey that water was freezing and I had no idea where to go and I almost got frostbite." He retorted.

"Yeah and look at you now outside in this Washington weather wearing nothing but a T-shirt, besides were in the world did you get a shirt?" I asked remembering he didn't have one when we'd meet in the middle of the road.

"I keep a spare of clothes here; it's like my second home. Plus you've missed quite a lot." He said running his hand over his head of hair then down to his neck.

"Like what, I couldn't pick anyone better to fill me in." I sighed then shortly after shivered.

"Cold?" He asked scooting closer.

"Yeah how'd you guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come here." He said patting his lap and holding his arms wide open.

"Thanks." I sighed while being engulfed with the familiar heat from his body.

"So you really want to know what's happened since you moved?"

"Yep."

"Okay here it goes." He sighed placing his chin on top of my head and began to fill me in on what I'd missed in the last eight years.

I found out Harry had died from a heart attack which sent me into a state of shock, but I also found out Charlie was Sheriff of Forks and had become Sheriff not to long after I'd moved and he'd also taken Harry's death hard. Leah and Seth are living with Sue so that she won't feel so alone all of the time since Harry is gone, and Seth has also grown quite a lot. I also found out the reason Emily had the scars she had was because of a bear mauling her one a hiking trip. Soon after he'd explained, filled me in, told me some stories, I was ready to go to sleep, and I was already nodding off in Paul's arms.

"Hey Paul maybe you should take her home." I heard a voice comment and when I opened my eyes it was Jake and he was crouching down to Paul's level.

"It's up to her." He said looking down at me.

"Home sounds nice." I whispered half asleep.

"Home it is then." Paul announced standing up holding me bridal style.

"God it's cold." I yelped when the cold air hit my face letting some heat escape.

"Don't worry the car is right ahead." He reassured me.

When we got to the car he miraculously opened the car door sliding me into the passage side slipping my seatbelt on. By the time the car was defrosted and started with the heater on I was passed out warm and comfortable in the passenger seat.

* * *

Hoped this one was liked by all my readers. Oh and I kind of made a mistake and put that Quil was the one who hadn't imprinted yet but I meant to put Embry hadn't imprinted in the lst chapter I think, and I fixed those multiple mistakes just to let you know I think I got most of them but if I didn't please tell me. Sorry guys schools back in and updates are going to be coming in twice a week or at the least once a week, any complaints just message me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long schools a drag. All constructive criticism welcome.

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 7 

I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming and a cold wind hitting my face which was replaced with warmth. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a large chest and wrapped in large arms being carried to the front door of my old home.

"You know I could've walked." I said looking up at Paul.

"Then you'd probably freeze to death." He commented opening the door I'd not locked.

"You can put me down now."

"Whoever said I wanted to?" He asked sarcastically and cockily looking down at me.

"Paul I need to get dressed for bed and get the groceries out of the car and not to mention getting my clothes unpacked." I rambled.

"Okay no need to talk me to death." Paul joked setting me on my feet only a few feet for the door.

"Then I'll go get the groceries." I suggested moving to go outside but I was stopped by Paul.

"I didn't carry you all the way inside for you just to go back out there, I'll get the groceries and you go do whatever else needs to be done." He said before he walked leisurely outside to my rented car for the bags.

I huffed a strand of hair out of my face and marched up to my room. I plopped my first suitcase onto my bed and unlocked it pulling out some pajamas for tonight. This included a black long sleeved shirt along with undergarments with a pair of guy boxers I'd bought for myself.

"I put all of the stuff in the fridge and pantry if you want to cook it later-" He stopped in midsentence and looked at the boxers that laid on my bed. "Whose are those?" When he asked this his voice changed completely from nonchalant to angry and slightly shaking.

"What?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows slightly confused.

"The boxers." He clipped through slightly clenched teeth.

"Their mine. Why?" I asked quizzically.

"Their guy boxers." He said in the same tone.

"Yeah, I bought them for myself." As soon as I said this Paul closed his eyes and took a long drag of air into his lungs and breathed out. "Hey are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him placing my hand on his burning cheek. "Are you sick, Paul?"

"No, I'm just a little aggravated."

"By what? Guy boxers? I see that anger problem of yours hasn't let up any bit." I joked.

His eyes opened and a small hit of anguish showed there in their depths.

"Sorry I just lost it for a second." He apologized leaning down low enough to touch our foreheads.

"It's okay at least I didn't end up like that kid you pummeled in sixth grade."

"Yeah I don't want that to ever happen to you."

"It's okay it won't. And now I have to take a shower." I said turning around and dug through my suitcase to find a towel and my hair dryer and gathered my clothes.

"You want me to stay or go it's your call." Paul optioned.

"I think it'd be nice to catch up a little more with an old friend." I said before disappearing into the shower.

_Flashback (Sixth grade Quileute middle)_

"_Hey you, Red girl." I heard some kid call me._

"_What do you want Kane?"I asked annoyed already. _

"_My buddy Sean and I want you off our land."_

"_And why in the hell would I listen to some sorry as excuses for boys?" I said with my temper boiling to its braking point. _

"_Hey Kane why don't you piss off."I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. _

"_Why don't you Paul? Plus I thought I was talking to your little girlfriend here and not your sorry ass." Kane stated stepping a few feet closer along with his lackey Sean. _

"_You take one more step and your dead." Paul warned clenching his fists by his sides. _

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do? Huh Pesky Paul?" Kane urged stepping forward even more. _

_Paul made a step forward but I stopped him, grabbing his arm. _

"_Come on Paul he's not worth getting yourself in trouble." I reassured him._

_He looked at me then slowly but surely decided to turn around with me and walk away. _

"_Hey I was talking to you!" I heard Kane complain right before I was pulled to the ground by my right arm as my head hit the ground I gave a cry of pain as the shock of the drop left me disoriented just for a moment. _

_When I did finally get up I saw Paul pin Kane down and started to pound his face in. When I finally could stand I ran over to where they were on the ground while holding my head I tried to stop Paul for killing Kane. _

"_Paul! Paul, stop it! Stop it Paul!" I protested. "Paul you're going to kill him!" _

_I finally managed to get Paul off when Jacob, Quil, and Embry helped me, which was about five minutes later when Paul stopped before he gave Kane a broken nose with a busted lip._

_End of Flashback _

When I'd finished taking a shower and dressed myself in the bathroom I opened the door to let the steam from the water out. I started up the blow dyer and looked out the door in search of Paul. There he was as patient as ever sitting on my bed staring a hole in my side.

"Take a picture I'll last longer." I commented looking at him.

"So sad I don't have camera to take one." He retorted.

"Typical." I snorted.

When I'd finished with my hair I walked into my old room where Paul was sitting on my bed.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that?" He referred to my pajamas, looking me up and down.

"Nope, I have a heater in the room if you forgot and pretty thick blankets." I said patting the blankets I was sitting cross-legged on.

"So what've you been up to?" He asked turning his body to face me, and folded his legs like mine.

"I went to a good college you could say. I graduated a few months after I turned sixteen, and became a history teacher." I explained.

"Sounds exciting."

"Yes it was. I've had to stop multiple fights, and I got a scar from a switch blade someone had and tried to use on another student." I explained.

"Someone hurt you!" Paul said not even above a whisper but it sent a chill through me as he started to shake.

"Hey, hey I'm fine just ten stitches." I said placing my hand on his face.

Immediately he calmed down and took a breath. His cheek was warm and soft under my hand, but tense.

"But someone still hurt you."

"It's not like I can go through life unharmed every step of the way, now is it?" I questioned noticing he was shaking even more erratically.

"It's not okay and that's not the point."

He stood abruptly and ran down stairs to the front door. As he did I followed trying desperately to catch up with him.

"Where in the hell are you going?" I screamed half way down the stairs while he already had the front door jerked open.

"I need to calm down." Was all that altered the air between us from his mouth.

I was left in the house alone while he ran outside closing the door behind him. I sat down on the second step and put my hands in my hair thinking over what I the world had just happened.

**Updates** are becoming **less and less frequent** I know and I'm **sorry** but my computer has been acting up, matter a fact it was acting up yesterday and that's why this post is later than I planned. I also plan to make a new **Jacob Black** fan fiction with an **OC** that I hope you like. It's coming soon or whenever I finish Lily of the Valley. **Thanks for all your support zodiacgem01. **


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for keep calm and not torturing me for another chapter and asking nicely unlike my friend Debby (you can see her comment if you look at the reviews). Thanks every one and don't forget constructive criticism welcome. Thanks and enjoy.

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 8 The big one 

I was left sitting on the stairs looking through the railing to were the door was, still wide open welcoming the frigid Washington air into my home. After minutes of recuperating I decided it was best if I closed the door to stop wasting the heat from the heater. Mom had always gotten mad at me for doing that when she was still alive and I was young still living a happy life.

Next Morning

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Was the mad, startling sign that the phone that was hooked up in the kitchen wanted so desperately to be picked up and answered.

My mind was still side tracked from what had happened with Paul the other night that the ringing didn't register in my head ,as I was starting off into space, until the eighth ring. I'd guessed who ever wanted to talk to me was very patient to wait so long, so I gave them the privilege of actually talking to me. Rather than burdening myself with the old answering machine that held my mother's voice telling people she was sorry she'd missed them and that told them to leave their phone number so she could call back.

"Hello?" I answered in a rather groggy voice sipping water.

"It's Jake." I heard a deep voice on the other end of the line confirm.

"Hey why the early call?" I asked leaning on the wall that the phone was hooked up to sipping my water yet again.

"Have you gone over to Ms. Mawla yet?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." Was the simple answer I gave him, my thoughts almost leaving our conversation and leaving to Paul.

"How's about you come with me and the boy's so we can surprise her with your miraculous visit." Jake urged.

"I'd rather stay home for the day. It's cold out." Its cold out was my ever so clever answer to keep myself away from having to be in an awkward converse with Paul, or worse yet his mother.

"Come on Linny seeing her won't kill you." Jake whined.

"But Paul might." I mumbled, as my mumble was followed by a muffled chuckle on the other end of the line.

"That's a load of bull and you know it. And if this doesn't get you to come over I have no idea what-" He was cut short by a loud thud on the floor and loud voices feuding.

"What was that?" I asked chuckling.

"Nothing- Hey don't break that my dad will kill you!" Jake yelled to one of the little ruff housing play fights the boys had that was obscure to me.

"Hey he started it." Was the first voice that was clearly recognizable to my ears, as it came from the background.

"No freaking way! Damn it give it back!" Was another voice that altered the background of Jake and my phone call.

"Hey that's it!" I heard a deep bellowing voice cut through the bickering as silence swept the line. "Give that to me. Shit now no one gets it." I heard Jacob state. "Sorry Lin but dumb and dumber were fighting." Jake apologized.

"It's fine, but I can't come I have to do things." I said smacking my head with my left palm careful not to make a sound.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. Plus you wouldn't want to disappoint Ms. Mawla would you?" Jake asked sly with his choice of words.

"Jake I'm going to kill you!" I shrieked into the phone.

"It was the only way for you to get out of the house and actually do something." Jake said, and with those words I could picture him leaning on a wall in his house with a devious smile on his face.

"Well I guess I have no choice then?" I huffed.

"Yep see you at 3:00." With those words he hung up leaving me with my mouth hung open in disbelief and frustration.

What in was I supposed to do? If I ran into him should I mention the night before? Should I ask if he's okay and only imply last night? Gosh, decisions, decisions.

I changed from my long sleeve shirt and boxers to a thick dark green turtle neck with black jeans and my pair of snow boots with the silly pompom's, after I'd gotten a shower and blow dried my hair. Hypothermia wasn't something I wanted if I was going to visit sweet old Allona Mawla.

I'd decided to make a quick stop at Jacob's Java for some hot coffee. As I drove I noticed the roads were bare except for a few select cars I passed. As I opened the car door I made sure I had my jacket on hand before I lost all of my body heat to the unsympathetic weather outside. Trying to soak as much heat out of the heated air that blew my way I readied myself for the nipping of my nose from the cold.

"Cream and two sugars please." I told the young teen at the counter as I handed him the money and I received the change. "Thanks." I added when he handed me my drink.

As I headed back to my car the way to familiar ache took over my head, as I set my cup of coffee on the top of my car as the pain took control over my head. I leaned on my car for support holding my head, as if trying to soothe the head splitting sensation above my shoulders.

"There are strong relationships dwelling with the Cullens." Came a voice almost wiped clean of emotion, with movie picture of a tall man with jet black hair and with his eyes showing a gleaming color between ruby red and burgundy. In the shaded dark he also showed a long gaunt face almost drained of all feeling and in its place a cold stone set face was placed. "There are some that we have not encountered yet." He added.

"Make sure our new acquaintances do not leave." Another voice came from down the row of which my perspective was placed. "We don't want them to leave before we meet do we?" A man with jet black hair as well as the last I saw. He was different and didn't look drained at all, but rather had an ominous gleam in his eyes that mirrored the other man's voice I'd heard only seconds earlier.

I'd felt a most strong pull of happiness with those words altered that mans lips and I felt a spine-chilling grin craw to the face who-only-knows face.

"Well we shouldn't wait to give them a proper hello now should we brother?" Escaped the mouth of the person's perspective I was in. It sounded like twinkling bells, not the brass ones but a fragile glass bell that has more delicate ring to it, and if you thought about it all of their voices sounded much alike except the men had a more masculine tone.

As I felt the person's head turn towards her right. In her perception there was a boy who looked no older than seventeen and at the least sixteen. He had dark brown hair that accented his face nicely but it wasn't long like the other men had theirs, but rather short compared to theirs. His eyes showed a malicious glimmer emitting from them more than the others did, although they showed the same range between ruby red and a dark shade of burgundy.

"No I don't think we should." He replied

Before I knew it the image of the trees blurred as if flying by to fast on a freight train. When the image stopped moving I found the image mirroring a meadow. From where the girl was standing I could see the bushes rustling but before I could see anything jump forth I was sucked out of my 'seeing' so fast it left me dizzy.

"Hey you ok?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Then that's when I noticed I'd knocked my cup of coffee off of the roof of my car, to where it laid now on the ground letting the sweet concoction that was supposed to be inside out in to a drain.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied waving the person off, then picking up the now empty coffee container to dispose of it.

As I drove back home wanting to relax after that 'seeing' I noticed I was covered in sheen cold sweat. I knew a look of discomfort and distress showed on my face, as those faces and voices played repeatedly over in my head.

As I pulled into the parking lot I didn't notice the half naked man sitting on my porch swing. As I tried to turn my keys out of place and out of the ignition that's when I noticed I was shaking uncontrollably. I was thinking about how the 'seeing' couldn't have been that bad, and also how one so small could unhinge me so quickly.

After I finally got the keys out of the ignition I opened my car door and closed it as I started walking up the porch stairs.

"Hey you." I heard a very memorable voice.

"Hey." I said hesitantly, moving my hair out of my face and leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry about you know last night." He apologized scratching the back of his head then rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"No, no it's fine I understand calming down fast isn't one of your greater abilities." I joked.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked as he finally looked up from the floor walking towards me.

"I'm fine." I said waving him off like the sheen sweat that still covered me was nothing to worry about.

"You don't look it." His commented placing an overly warm hand on my neck rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I took his right hand in my left and leaned on him resting my head on his chest. He comforted me by playing with my hair taking my mind off of my little 'seeing'. I closed my eyes for a moment, just a moment then I blacked out. Those eyes kept flashing in my head non-stop and I didn't think they'd go away for awhile. But every time I thought those eyes wouldn't stop and that I wouldn't ever see anything but red ever again a flash of deep dark comforting brown eyes flashed and gave me some hope that I'd forget those haunting eyes.

I hoped you guys liked it; I know it **has been a while in between updates (aka a loooong time) **sorry **schools a drag**. Although **Debby has been on my case for a while** now so I guess you guys **owe her one (not really)**. **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and even though some people have read my stories and have not reviewed please review even if it's only a few words, it makes me think someone actually cares for this story and that I'm not writing this for no reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all of my loyal readers and reviewers and basically people who even take their time to read this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome way more than you know. Oh yeah and Dr. Cullen's diagnosis is total bull and I have an idea of what I'm saying but if any of you guys are into any medical fields that have a better diagnosis please inform me somehow : p

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 9 Dr. Cullen 

"Her vital signs are fine, it just seems she was overly stressed or so her brain seemed. It simply went into over drive and resulted in her brain telling her she needed a little break." I heard an utterly angelic voice say. The voice startled me at first because it had that quality that those other people in my 'seeing' had but I also noticed that his voice didn't have any hint of malicious spite looming in his voice. "It also seems she'll be joining us in a matter of seconds." He added as I began to groan because of my pounding head, which wasn't remotely the ache or pain I got when I was 'seeing'.

"Where am I?" I grunted which was very un-lady like of me but it's not like I was always a perfect lady for everyone to see like everyone up town loved for me to be back where I used to live.

"Forks Community Hospital, you just need to relax little and let me monitor your vital signs then you'll be able to be released in about a day." The gorgeous doctor said smiling a devastating smile.

"You okay? Lucky for you was in town." Paul commented sitting in a chair not even two feet away from the hospital bed. I'd already known that Paul was there; of course I'd have to be really thick to not feel the comforting and now very recognizable heat radiating off his skin heating my right side up. But hearing the name Cullen nearly scared me half to death.

"Did you just say Cullen?" I questioned angling my head more towards Dr. Cullen.

"Yes Ms. Red I hope to have my name right." The doctor joked giving a light laugh.

When he laughed he moved his head to an angle to were the light of the fluorescents showed he had eyes a few shades darker than lightly colored honey or maybe mid-shade amber.

"Something is going to happen I don't know what but I highly doubt it's anything good." I sighed looking at the ceiling of the hospital room. "I'm sorry for the bad news but I think you're the one or at least your family, as I am assuming you have one, are in danger or maybe they were just friends coming for a visit. But they don't seem to be too fond of you." I whispered the last sentence.

"Lin how do you know all of this?" Paul asked having a look of concern on his face mixed with only a very slight hint of anger.

"Wow you already forgot that I have my episodes on a pretty much regular basis." I announced to him.

Before Paul had any time to retort with so much as a grunt or a huff Dr. Cullen intervened.

"What do you actually mean Ms. Red by 'episodes'?" He asked with a surprisingly interested expression.

"I mean visions, visions that let me see into the future and on very rare occasions into the past. Although the worst the vision, how strong it is, how far away it is, or even the message it tries to send it starts with a simple ache like a headache then progresses rather fast into a pain. I also would like to add that they all come with a level of pain." I explained, and then at the end of my explanation I felt a warm hand slide into place taking mine giving it a small gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry." Was what he said.

For only who knows how long ago it was but when I looked at him this time I got caught up in those deep dark vibrant brown eyes, again like I did when we used to be together. It wasn't like we were the only two people on earth but we were the only two people on earth, as if no one could harm me when I was next to him nothing could touch me because he wouldn't let it happen.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault it's no one's fault it never was." I replied looking at him and taking my thumb and rubbed circles on the back of his hand. I could see it all in his eyes that he felt that if he couldn't stop the pains that came with having visions then he might as well have been the one causing them to harm me, even though they only lasted an average of a minute or so. Well not counting the ones that had happened in the time I'd been in La Push that about averaged out to thirty minutes or more.

I guessed our little staring session scared off the doctor or at least he gave us some privacy and alone time. I positioned myself on the hospital bed so I wouldn't have had to look up to him while straining my neck, then reached out and cupped his cheek. His face looked tortured; all I knew was that I wanted him to be happy.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. I hate to see you like this." I whispered.

He leaned in and let our foreheads touch and placed his hand on my neck and rubbed circles on my cheek, like he did before I knocked out and ended up in the hospital. I saw him look at my lips, as if asking if he could kiss me. I answered back with a playful nudge of my nose to his. He finally leaned in closing the space between our lips. It was sweet and long like one of those cliché movie kisses except this one was filled with muted heat and not the heat coming off of Paul. When we did finally break way, breath less of course, he was smirking while it wasn't a cocky smirk but a blissful one, and I think I had the goofiest grin on my face I'd had in a while.

"Good to see that hasn't really changed." He commented still sporting his goofy grin.

"Yeah that's good to see." Was all I could say.

Dr. Cullen entered around ten minutes after me and Paul had settled down, with a younger looking man who at first glance took the appearance of seventeen. However his eyes gave him away, they showed the same color as the doctor but that wasn't all. They showed an intelligence of someone way older than he looked, an ancient air if you will, with an odd essence of understanding of something you couldn't explain in simple terms. Besides that he looked like a god with tousled bronze hair, and pale skin.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if I could try something, if you'd approve of course." Dr. Cullen said like he was asking Paul rather than he was asking me.

"Of course, if it doesn't involve pins and needles." I joked with a half-hearted chuckle looking to Paul who didn't find it the least bit funny.

"No." Was all Paul said with his face set in a cold expression.

"I know what you think Paul and I won't hurt her." The stranger had stated in a calm manner. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I forgot my manners. I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son." He added.

"Hi Edward, I'm Lin Red." I said feeling like it was the right thing to say.

"Yeah and I'm Paul Mawla and I'm saying no." Paul cut in.

"Paul as long as it's not going to hurt me its fine. Right?" I asked Dr. Cullen and Edward.

"Painless I give you my word." Edward promised.

I knew Paul hated with every fiber of his being not getting his way with certain people and it was unlucky for the doctor and his son that he wanted to get his way for this situation.

"Paul I'd like to try, and you can jump in at anytime if need be." I explained.

"No I'm not letting one of them get near you." Paul emphasized 'them' with such force I saw him start to lose his cool and tremors started to ripple through his body. Even though I wasn't holding his hand, but rather he'd placed his on the hospital bed sheet next to mine, I could feel his tremors rattling the bed.

"Paul calm down you don't want anything to happen to her, and if you want we won't do anything." Dr. Cullen said stepping closer to my bed.

I turned and placed my hand on his hand that was now scrunching the bed sheets. Trying a simple soothing method I rubbed circles on the back of his hand. When his tremors only took a step down I sat up on the bed and swung my legs over the edge into the little space between where he was sitting and the hospital bed. I placed my left hand, the one not rubbing circles on his left, on his neck and soothed him so that he calmed and the tremors no longer shook the bed or me for that matter.

"If you don't want to do this we fully respect your decision." Dr. Cullen added then stepped closer to the bed. "Another check-up should be in order in about an hour or so."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said looking up at him, while Paul still had his eyes shut and trying to regulate his breathing.

"Please call me Carlisle." He corrected with a dazzling smile, and then disappeared behind the hospital door.

"Paul you should know it's her decision not yours and if she wants to then let her." Edward interjected before Paul stood up lighting fast, accidentally pushing me back on to the bed, and then grabbed Edward be the throat.

"Paul let go!" I hollered sitting myself up and skittering over to where he had Edward. Before I got over to them I heard a faint growl of Paul's voice. "Paul let him go!" I demanded trying to release Edward's neck from his strong grip.

Paul released him, but not before giving him a glare that'd strike fear into a grown man.

"Like it or not we might need what she saw to do determine whether or not we are going to need to do something about it." A very calm and collected Edward stated right before he walked out the door with not so much as shortness of his breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked stepping in front of Paul touching his shoulder.

"I need to go."

I stopped him before he could open the door by putting my hand on the handle before he could. He couldn't keep running away from me when he got a little angry.

"Stop and talk, how about that?" I suggested.

"How about you let me get out of here now?"

"You can't just run every time you get angry!" Now I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Watch me."

Yet again I stopped him from passing by placing my body in front of the door.

"I'm not letting you run away whether you like it or not."

"Move." Paul said while starting to shake slightly.

"No." I pushed.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose while still slightly shaking.

"Why do you?" I pressed again.

"Cause' I am!" He was what he came back with.

"Because you are. Just typical, run, run, run as fast as you can away from everything and most importantly everything else that causes me grief." I mocked him.

He became even angrier and started to shake even more than he was before.

"Paul!" Was heard from the other side of the door which sounded like Edwards voice. "Paul calm down now! You don't want to hurt her!" He shouted.

"Get her from blocking the door." Paul said through clenched teeth.

It happened so fast I hardly knew what to expect. First I was looking at a shaking Paul, mad and infuriated then at a chest I was caught by when I almost went flying on to the floor.

Sorry about the not updating in while I was grounded and so……..yeah. A million times sorry to every one of my readers. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all of my patient readers. I know it has been a while but trust me I have a perfectly god reason. Well my mom and dad grounded me for some minute mistake I made which not only got me grounded but also got my cell phone taken away, and by the way the horrible thing I did to get all of this pushed upon me was that I forgot to put up dinner because it was already 12:00 at night and so I was tired from doing my homework. Ugh! I still haven't gotten my phone back. Sorry to bore you all with my story, now on with the real story. Remember constructive criticism always welcome and so are reviews

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 10 For my own good of yours 

Dr. Cullen was getting ready to let me go, like he'd said after they'd kept me for only a while. Instead of Paul coming to visit and check in on me every few hours it was Jacob. Every time he'd come just to check up on me I'd casually ask if Paul was alright, just to make sure he wasn't punching trees or rather punching someone's face in for talking to him at the wrong time.

"Just sign these." He said handing me release papers.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said handing them back on the clipboard.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Carlisle." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"It's just going to take some time to get used to." I said smiling back, but his smile put mine to downright shame as I told that my car was parked out front.

"Just let us know if you change your mind, or rather Paul does just tell Sam and he'll tell us." commented as I was getting ready to make my way to my car.

"I promise I'll let you and your family know as soon as I get this all worked out." I said before walking down the long hall in a navy blue long sleeved v-neck thin cotton shirt, black jeans, and a pair of tan boots Jake brought me.

I walked to my rental car and hopped in anticipating the long ride back to my house which was about forty minutes away. I let out a long drag a breath I'd taken in moments ago while I laid my head against the steering wheel as I started up the car readying myself for the forty minute ride back to La Push.

I breathed in the fresh air whipping my face through the open window with _Here without you _by Three Doors Down playing in the background.

As first stanza played I sang along softly and ran my hand through my hair. I exhaled and headed northeast on Bogachiel Way toward 5th Ave. By the time I'd hit La Push Rd. there was forest engulfing either side of the road which gave me a sense of calm. Now I was listening to _I need you_ by Leann Rimes, as I sang along I swore I saw a blur of silver in the woods next to me. I shrugged it off and kept driving as the sweet melody continued to play on to the chorus.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

I started to think about Paul and let my mind drift to what could have happened if I'd have stayed for those eight years. Multiple scenarios ran through my mind, us together and happy to us married and having kids.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
And it carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
ahh I need you

Then the howl of a wolf broke me out of my trance and back to the reality I lived in. I listened, it sounded oddly like it was answering the lyrics of the song. I pulled the car over to the left side of the road and got out of the car to investigate to see if the animal was hurt or not. To justify my stupid and completely reckless action, I was an animal lover.

I trekked slowly towards the edge of the forest looking for any signs of movement. My eyes caught sight of a slowly slinking way from me behind a fallen decaying log. It looked like a wolf, only if a wolf was the size of a hefty bear, as I moved closer to check on it my instincts warned me that it was dangerous to approach a wounded animal. I was standing just two feet away from the log now as the wolf coward low to the ground and let loose a small growl. As my eyes wandered over its body for any protruding sticks, metal or blood it started to slink farther away.

"Hey come here." I cooed patting my lap and making dog calling sounds which sounded like kissing sounds one would make when poking fun at someone. "Come on I won't hurt you." I cooed.

As I tried to persuade the wolf to come closer to me it seemed tempted to but timid to approach me. It was looking at me keeping a close watch as I maneuvered my way down and over the fallen log slowly to it. As I got closer I could distinctly see the size difference between where I stood and where it did. While I stood at five feet and five and a half inches, the wolf cleared my head by at least half a foot.

It started to move forward slowly so that we were standing almost toe to paw with each other. I reached a hand out to show I meant no harm and expel any fear from my system, which the wolf would smell if it did want to attack. I smiled as it sniffed my hand and nudged it with its wet nose.

"You're not so ferocious now are you," I said reaching to pat it on the head, but as I did reach it lowered its body to lie down on the mossy ground. "And you're smart." I said astounded as I reached to pet its silver coat.

It lifted its head and licked my hand then licked my face, and I laughed at how gentle this animal could be but still be so colossal. I looked into the wolf's eyes and felt my body go rigid with bewilderment. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out, even as I back away from the wolf with panic clear on my face and even as my back hit the side of the fallen log.

Then out of the blue I ran back to my car stumbling over loose rocks, upturned roots, and fallen branches. I almost smacked face first in to the ground once as I ran to the car and yanked the door open, hoping just hoping that the wolf didn't follow me. My hands were trembling so much that as I struggled to start the car with the keys I accidently dropped the keys. I reached down, ducking underneath the steering wheel, searching for the keys. As I searched franticly for the keys I heard a knock on the window of the car door. As I looked up I dreaded to see the face I knew would be there whether I hoped or not.

"Open the door." He stated knocking on the glass once more.

"Hell no." I retorted as my eyes found where the keys were laying.

"Please Lin just open the door." Urged Paul.

"I said hell no!" I yelled turning my head towards the window where he stood.

"Just let me explain!" He yelled frustration clear on his face.

"No, you kept that from me and that's it that's the bottom line damn it!" I yelled once again.

"Will you just listen?!!" He bellowed from behind the window.

"There's nothing to listen to." I stated and started the car ready to drive away, but to my dismay Paul was standing in front of the car when I tried to get from where I was.

I'd had enough of this the secrecy and leaving me in the dust while I'd bet that more people than just me knew.

"Get out of my way." I said marching right up to him.

"Not until you listen." He dangerously low.

"Fine then I'll just run you over then let's see if you're still standing." I snapped turning around back to the car.

I felt a hand wrap around my forearm and then it stopped me in my tracks and turned me around.

"Let go." I said low like he'd done before.

I felt him release me then I averted my gaze from his hand to the woods next to us. Although I'd done this I could still see part of his face from the corner of my eye.

"What do you actually want to tell me?" I asked as a cool subtle wind picked up a few strands of my hairs and tousled them in the wind.

"I know it's hard to understand but I couldn't let you know, it was for your safety. I wanted you to be safe." He explained in a loving voice, maybe a voice a little to tender to even be him.

As he got ready to continue explaining I held up my hand to stop him. I already knew what he was going to say and frankly I didn't want to hear it, at all. I wondered for a moment as the wind blew and we heard the sound of the trees leaves rustle. What if I never came along? Would he have been free to choose who he wanted to live forever with, and who he'd love for all time until the end came? Or would 'fate' choose for him since I didn't come back?

"Don't." I uttered.

"I guess you 'saw' that coming didn't you, since you can 'see' everything." He said with his arrogance showing through again.

"Nope I just put two and two together; I'm not that needy that I need to 'see' everything just to get through a day." I countered turning back around already walking back to the car.

I was walking back to the car, and before I got to open the door six inches a hand came down on it slamming it shut. As his body sandwiched me between him and the car I turned around.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Paul said which almost was low and soft enough to be a coo.

"Why question when imprinting makes you like it any ways?" I said sarcastically trying to look everywhere but at him.

"I gave into it and frankly I like who my imprint is."

"Well I don't." I could have sworn I felt his face fall a million miles from where it was when I said that, and truth be told it hurt me a lot.

"Why?" He asked hurt, and vulnerability lucid in his voice.

"Don't you remember what we talked about as kids? Or am I all that's running around up there?" I asked getting frustrated.

"No I remember clear as day and I take it all back."

"Why? Remember you said if you ever became one of them that if you imprinted you'd never give in, and that you'd pick who you wanted not what some werewolf mechanism told you to do. You told me that you wouldn't care who you'd imprint on that you'd live your life who you wanted to not what someone wanted for you." I reminded him.

"Yeah and that's when we were kids and when I didn't know what it felt like. It makes me happy and I don't mind it or feel mad about it."

"That'd what I'm talking about. Did you just hear what you said? That wasn't you it was the imprint talking not you." I said poking his chest with my index finger.

"And your point is exactly what?" He countered throwing what I'd said back in my face.

"You know what since I am your imprint I want you to let me leave." I said looking straight into his eyes which were filled with more hurt then I could probably bear to carry. "I'm sorry but I just don't want you to be my slave for all time." I said low, my voice filled with sympathy.

"Whatever makes you happy, and just for the record I wouldn't mind being your slave for all time." He said trying to put a smile on my face and faking one of his own signature smirks.

"I guess that's comforting to know." I joked back.

He let me get into my car and as I drove away I turned the radio on and ironically enough _Always Be My Baby _by David Cook was playing.

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, noooooo  
_

_  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
_

_  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,....my baby....  


_  
You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on)_

_  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
You will always be my baby_

Yeah I know (tear, tear, sniffle) she left him standing there all sad and heartbroken. Don't worry my readers something is coming to Forks soon and the Cullen's need to know. Review please and I'll have chapter 11 up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter heart crusher I know but don't fret Paul is always near her (he found a loop hole in what she said when she left, the smart devil). Oh and I'm making Renesmee 15. Constructive criticism always welcome.

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 11 Meeting the rest of the Cullen's

I cooked the pasta and alfredo in silence when I got home, while trying to block out everything that had happened. It crept into my mind even though I tried long and hard not to keep it at a safe distance. I thought about if it was only the imprint or if it was what we had before I'd left. Although I contradicted myself by saying it was eight years ago and that we were kids not adults.

The phone rang and I jumped at the sudden sound. I crept forward hoping it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Hello?" I addressed the dead silence on the other line.

"Hey Lin I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened at the hospital earlier. I kinda heard that you had a vision of like you know, things the Cullen's need to know." I heard Jacob say hesitantly on the other line.

"How would you know? You're not……….are you?" I asked in disbelief that Jacob would keep such a thing from me.

"Yeah all the guys are." He said sounding slightly ashamed.

"Then what do you want?" I asked leaning heavily against the wall the phone was hooked to.

"Well Edward is wondering if you could possibly come down to their home and maybe they could figure out who you saw." He explained.

"Yeah sure." I answered without giving a second thought, but knowing Paul would most likely be pissed off knowing I did this behind his back.

"Ok then I'll be over in a few." He replied hanging up the phone.

Jake did as he said and came over within the next few minutes with his Rabbit.

"Wow nice ride." I said sarcastically.

"I know it's perfect." He said not noticing I was totally playing.

"Ever break down on you?"

"Nope and I don't think it ever will, because it's got character and its character is to kind to break down on me." He joked pulling out of the drive with me in the passage seat.

"I'm guessing Paul doesn't know about this." Jake said after a while without talking.

"Why would he need to?"

"No reason." Jake replied nonchalantly.

"Is it possibly because he imprinted on me?" I asked looking out the window.

"Sorry."

"For what exactly?" I asked like I didn't know.

"You know." He said and did that shrugging thing that guys did.

"I know what?" I joked.

"We all have known that you hated even the concept of imprinting and that the guy would forever become the girls slave. Lin you know it's not so bad and it makes most of the guys happy to have imprinted on someone. Hey I imprinted on the most beautiful girl ever and I wouldn't have it any other way." He explained.

"Oh really I thought you were single."

"Had to say that you didn't know a few days ago."

"Wow it's so nice to know I'm included in so much." I said sardonically.

"Trust me your about to be more included than you probably want to be." Jake said right before we pulled into a rather big parking space with a huge house occupying the space in front of us.

"This is their house?" I asked completely flabbergasted.

"Yep and I think she heard my car." Jake said rather excited.

"Who?" I asked wanting to know who had Jacob head over heels for them.

"Her." Jake said getting out of the car and was tackled by what looked like a fifteen year old girl.

I couldn't see her face but she was wearing what looked like designer blue jeans and a cute dark green button down shirt with the sleeves to the elbow. When she turned from hugging Jacob I was astounded yet again with how beautiful she was. I guess Jacob didn't lie when it came to things like that. She had eyes the color of chocolate and her hair was long in soft ringlets down her shoulders in a dark bronze like I saw Edward had when we met. Her skin and Jacobs' had a very nice contrast because Jake's was so russet and hers was pale like a light cream or light beige.

"Hello." That was it this girl was perfect. Her voice carried to me and sound to a light soprano which left me speech less.

"Don't be rude Lin, say hi." Jake said with a sly smile as if saying I told you so.

"Hi." Was all I could muster.

"The rest of my family should want to be meeting you. By the way my names Renesmee." She said coming around the car and gave me a hug that I returned hesitantly.

Renesmee rather than Jacob led me to the front door which led into the gorgeous décor and furniture inside.

"It's stunning." I commented.

"I'm glad you think so." I heard another voice accompany us.

"Oh hello." I said timid and over whelmed that there were eight godlike people standing before me that put my plain feature to shame. Jacob didn't count since he was a guy and to add to that, one who didn't mind playing around until I slapped him upside the head.

"Hi this is our family and you must be Lin." A woman with spectacular golden-brown eyes like the rest of what I guessed to be her family.

She came forward and gave me a warm welcoming hug even though her touch was as cold as ice.

"Hello Lin nice to see you again." Dr. Cullen said stepping forth giving a smile that could knock angels full of shame, but I bet each one of them could. "Let me introduce you." He said leading me over to where five I had yet to meet stood. "I believe you've met Renesmee and Edward as well as my wife Esme and myself. Here is Bella." He said gesturing to an angelic like woman who looked to be 19 with perfect features which some looked oddly resembled Renesmee. "This is Emmet and Rosalie." He said gesturing to a tall male with dark black hair and a very muscular build, and a female with blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders who looked to have embodied the goddess Aphrodite herself. "And Alice and Jasper." He said once again gesturing to a small elf like female with spiked auburn hair and a small face, and a rather tall male with honey blonde hair and a slightly pained look on his face.

"Hello." I said to all of them and each replied back with their own signal of hello, and the one who Dr. Cullen told me was Alice stepped toward me and gave me a hug.

"It's great to meet you." She said then stepped back next to the one named Jasper.

"So how can I help you all." I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well Edward has what we call an ability, and I believe it may help to see what you saw." Dr. Cullen replied as Edward stepped forward.

"Like I asked before, it is painless right?" I asked concerned.

"I believe it will be pain free." Edward promised.

"Okay then just tell me what to do and I'm all yours." I said.

"Okay would you like to be standing or sitting." He asked.

"Why will it be uncomfortable?" I asked scrunching my brow.

"No just for your convenience."

"Okay then sitting please."

"Have a seat." Edward replied leading me over to the sofa as he pulled a chair up for himself. "Okay now just relax and think about what you saw when you had your vision." He directed.

"Okay." I replied after I had relaxed my muscles and my brain and I started to think about what I had seen.

"Now this shouldn't hurt as a matter a fact you shouldn't feel a thing." He reassured me.

But his reassurance was no use because although I felt a protecting presence in my mind my head started to explode with pain and no warning of it coming. As the fire spread I made a direct reach for my head with both hands as I clutched my hand begging for it to stop. It lifted from my mind and I opened my eyes to find Jacob standing over me holding me.

"Damn it what happened?" He questioned Dr. Cullen and Edward.

"I don't know it's never done that before." Edward replied wide eyed and looking at Carlisle.

"Are you okay Lin?" Carlisle asked leaning over my right side as Jake cradled me while he sat to my left.

"I don't know that only happens with warning and if I'm having a vision." I replied wiping the cold sweat that was present now and that I hadn't noticed.

"I'm deeply sorry and I meant you no harm Lin." Edward apologized.

"It's fine no biggie you didn't mean to I know but I have no idea what happened."

"I think you can't tap into her thoughts like Bella." Carlisle analyzed.

"That's not possible since I could read her thoughts in the hospital." Edward explained.

"Maybe you just don't have access to what I 'see'." I synthesized.

Before anyone could reply to what I said Alice gasped and used the speed Edward had used to get me from in front of Paul in the hospital, to get over to one of the windows overlooking the front yard.

"Paul is here and he is looking for Lin and by my guess he is not happy." Alice announced.

"Wait here Lin I'll talk to him." Jacob interjected as I was about to walk over to the door. I gave him a short nod and sat back down.

"It's okay Lin, Jacob will explain it to him." Esme stated sitting on the couch with me and tried to soothe me as I gave her a hesitant smile.

All of a sudden that hope that everything it would be alright went out of the window when the voices from outside rose to a level that it shouldn't have reached.

"Paul she's in there and she's fine!" I heard Jake bellow.

"I told you and them that I didn't want her around those leeches!" Paul yelled back.

"Damn it Paul just because you imprint on her doesn't mean you can control her!"

"I just want her to be safe! How in the hell would you like it if I went behind your back and helped your girl do something you didn't want her to do?! Huh?!"

"It's different." Jake said a little more calm.

"How the hell is that different damn it give me a damn reason!"

"Paul!" I heard Jake holler before I also heard a ripping sound and a loud snarl.

I made a beeline for the door and I had no idea why, but I was caught from behind and my arms pinned to my sides. I had no idea who'd caught me I just wanted to get out of their grasp and to Paul.

"Let me go. Please just let me go!" I screamed trying to move but I only was hurting myself trying to fight to get loose.

"Just calm down Lin Jake will take care of it." I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Sorry dad I have to check on Jake." I heard Renesmee say then I saw the door open and close so fast it was a blur then everyone was in panic and most ran after her.

"Please Edward let me go I need to be out there." I whispered, pleading with him and still struggling to get free.

"Fine but at a moment's notice I will refrain you, I know Paul wouldn't want that." With those last words I felt my arms be released from my sides and I continued my beeline for the door.

Once I was out I was faced with a scene I rather not have ever seen. Jake had Paul but Paul was still fighting biting Jake every chance he got. When Paul finally bit Jake's flank he let go and they started to circle each other growling.

Hoped you guys liked it and my apologies for not updating sooner. Well there was a death in the family and I was kind of depressed for a while so yeah…….I'd like it to if you guys would review please with a cherry on top.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people. Enjoy the story and please review, constructive criticism welcome

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 12 First time in a long time

"Paul! Stop it!" I screamed so loud that my throat burned.

Paul and Jake stopped fighting in the places they stopped while circling each other. Paul's eyes showed betrayal, hurt, and love.

"Please." I whispered into the wind that blew a few strands of my hair across my face.

Paul stopped and looked at Jacob as if having a private conversation that no one else was involved in except Edward. Paul then ran off into the nearby forest but not before giving me a farewell glance. After he'd gone my first reaction was to jump down from the porch and run after him but I knew there was no way I was catching up to him.

"I'm going home." I whispered and stepped off the porch to Jakes car, but before I did anything I turned to Jake and met his eyes.

"Jacob says to give him a minute and he'll drive you home." Edward answered for him.

"Hurry Jake or I'm taking the car." I answered back looking him dead in the eyes with no hint of a joke in my eyes.

Edward turned and ran into the house and returned shortly with a pair of jeans, which I guessed were for Jake.

"Hey those are mine. Come on I'll never get the damn stink out." The big burly male of the bunch named Emmett complained.

"Would you be quiet Emmett?" The smaller female named Alice said exasperated, leaning on the blonde male named Jasper.

"What?" Emmett commented shrugging like as if the scene that had taken place had never happened of as if it happened often.

Edward handed Jake the jeans which he took in his mouth and trotted behind some trees to change. As he did I opened the car door and slid into the passenger side silently. Two minutes later Jacob slid silently into the driver's side as he got ready to talk I told him he didn't need to explain and that I just wanted to go home.

The drive was quiet and quick since not many people were driving. By the time I'd gotten home it was around six thirty and time for me to sleep because all of the stress was well over taking its toll on me.

"I'm sorry Lin." Jake apologized as I opened my door ready to step out.

"It's not your fault." _It's mine._ I thought as I closed the door and walked up to my front door.

After I had cleaned the dishes and done 'nerve' cleaning I turned on the radio too _Far away_ byNickelback. As the song played I thought about changing it but left it alone and closed my eyes to listen to the lyrics.

_  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_[CHORUS]__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]___

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As the song ended I hadn't noticed the warm tears trail their way down the sides of my face until I had opened my eyes to a blurry room. I wiped them away and stood from the couch I'd settled on and marched up the stairs to take a shower, while leaving the radio playing. I let the water calm me and the smell of my body wash fill my nose with its calming herbal scent. After I had rung my hair out and wrapped myself in a towel and got ready to get dressed in a black cotton long sleeved shirt with small buttons going half way down it with a pair of white cotton Capri's. After I was done blow drying my hair in my room and now relaxing on the bed I heard the melody that was playing below me stop and then change.

I walked down the stairs to investigate why it had done so and almost regretted doing so. Standing with his bare back faced to me was the one and only person I was debating whether I should throw out of my house or actually get close to.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance"_

When the first stanza ended and the second started I noticed it was a song me and him used to dance to when we were kids, and dating of course it was _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain. We loved this song and the first time we heard it we knew it'd be our song forever and always.

As I listened I could faintly hear him whispering the lyrics to the song like he used to do when we danced to it. I couldn't help but tap him on the back and touch his face when he turned around. He placed his one of his hands on my waist and I placed one on his shoulder and the other in his hand then laid my head on his shoulder with my head turned towards his face and almost in the crook of his neck.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

As he sung to me I listened to the words behind what he was repeating and I looked into his eyes. They were warm and welcoming to me, and loving.

"_[Chorus:]__  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus]___

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

_[Chorus:]__  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life."

After he was done and the song faded that's when a nagging ring noise intruded into my head. Then I woke up with my alarm clock chiming its ticker silly. I groaned then hit it to make it stop but then resorted to throwing it a few feet away from my bed when it insisted on keeping me awake. I knew that it wasn't broken from that small throw, after all the small dent in my bed room wall was from me throwing it across the room on a Sunday morning when I'd forgot not to set it.

In the Kitchen fifteen minutes later

I was still in my pajamas when I had marched down the stairs to get a nice glass of water since I still didn't have a coffee maker in the house or even coffee for the matter.

_Ring! Ring!_ Of the phone made me jump half a foot in the air as it caught me off guard.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hello I was expecting you to come and visit." I heard an elderly woman say.

"Oh hi Ms. Mawla I sorry about not coming I got a little side tracked. Again I'm so sorry." I apologized hoping she wouldn't tell me to come over today.

"Well since you couldn't come last time if you'd come today to come and visit an old lady. Besides my Paul has been talking about you nonstop, all I hear is Lin this and Lin that. Not that I don't love you honey but the boy can talk up a storm when his friends aren't here." Ms. Mawla went on.

"I'd be glad to. What time would be good?" I asked letting a slightly exasperated sigh loose.

"Well dear I think twelve would be good how about you?"

"Great I'll be there."

"Good good-bye until then honey."

"Bye." I said then hung up.

This was great, not only was I going to be in a house with Paul's mother who was forever bugging us to get together when we were younger until we did, but also an over-protective, imprinter, hot-headed, attractive, werewolf could this be any worse?

After the call from Ms. Mawla I decided to get dressed in some very casual clothes consisting of some old ripped jeans, a red open button down shirt with a black tank top underneath, and some old running shoes. I knew Ms. Mawla wouldn't mind and neither would Paul mostly because that is all they saw me in before I left. It was thirty minutes before twelve after I'd driven to Jacob's Java for coffee and a little drive around La Push. I guessed dropping by early was fine, besides I'd rather get it done and over with.

I stood on the porch I'd stood on a thousand times before and knocked wanting Ms. Mawla to open the door and not who I knew who was going to open it. I stood for only seconds after I'd knocked and then the door opened to reveal none other than a shirtless Paul with his short cropped hair in a wispy messy with his eyes still closed and leaning on the door frame.

"Where is your mom?" I asked tucking my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

I guess he'd memorized my voice very well, because as soon as the first word left my mouth his eyes opened rather fast and he lifted his head to list to what I had to say.

"Yeah she's making breakfast right now." He said confused.

"Can I come in?" I asked when he didn't step aside.

"Yeah sure." He mumbled and stepped aside this time.

"Thanks."

"Hello Lin have a seat I'm just fixing breakfast. Paul go put a shirt on." Ms. Mawla scolded.

Without a word Paul walked to his room to slip a shirt on.

"Hey dear mind helping me scoop these on to a plate?" She asked as she handed me the pan and a spatula. "Well since you've been gone lots of things have changed you know." She added giving me a sly smile as Paul came around the corner with a gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans ripped jeans.

"Are you sure this is a good time Ms. Mawla?" I asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Of course unless you have something to do then I understand."

"No it's okay I have nothing to do for today." I said quickly.

"Then you wouldn't mind joining us for breakfast would you?" I guess I fell for that one.

"Sure." I said with a fake smile.

After we set the plates and the food was piled on our plates, or moreover on Paul's plate. It reminded me of my mom's cooking and the breakfast she used to cook for me in the mornings when I was younger.

"So Lin how long do you plan on staying in La Push?" Ms. Mawla asked with a nonchalant voice, but me and Paul both knew better to think it was anything but nonchalant.

"Huh funny I really don't know." I answered actually stumped because I hadn't really put it in to thought of how long I was actually staying.

"I think we all feel grateful that your back, especially Paul." Ms. Mawla said making Paul almost choke on his eggs.

This was all the same just like when we were little, it was a normal routine whenever we were around our mothers. One would make a comment about how we looked so cute together when we weren't dating and we'd simply reply with a childish 'Ewwww!', but this was very different than all those years ago.

"Well I can't help but notice when my son is all chipper when someone's in town, I'm not that old." Ms. Mawla added.

After that remark from her we all had a silent breakfast but Paul didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed but rather shocked his mother would say that out loud but only for a moment.

Hoped you guys liked it and I know it was such a boring chapter I just hope you didn't fall asleep at your computer. :p


	13. Chapter 13

Hello peoples hope you all have had a good day! Love you guys so much hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Yeah I know Paul still lives with his mom but he is taking care of her because she's like forty and not in the best of shape. Remember constructive criticism welcome so are reviews.

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 13 Admit much? 

After I'd ate breakfast I made up a lie that I had to drop off my rental car today and that I forgot at the last moment. However I think that little thing nagging me in the back of my head thought otherwise.

As I stormed out of the house rather fast almost running to my car once I got outside and it was in sight. How unlucky of me though because Paul caught up with me before I could even open the door and pinned me to the side of it.

"What?" I asked almost shouting in his face.

"Why?" He asked leaning in with a confused expression written on his face.

"Why what, huh?" I asked looping my right thumb in to my pant loop and smacking my thigh with my right hand.

"You know what." He said scoffing.

"No as a matter a fact I don't so will you let me get in my car?" I stated more than asked.

"Not until you tell me why you came to my house."

"To see your mother. It's a straight and true answer so will you let me leave already?" I said once more.

"You and I damn well both know that's not the whole thing." Paul egged.

"Yeah it is you just don't want to face the fact it is!" I raised my voice.

"Oh yeah sure, let's go over to the poor guys house and tease him senseless until he finally breaks." Paul mocked me.

"Yeah that's exactly what was going on in my head. Since you know me so well and you know everything that's going on up here." I said raising my voice slightly and gesturing to my head.

"Why can't you just except it!?" He finally burst.

"What is there to actually except, huh?" I asked tilting my head in a mocking way.

"What are you afraid of? Huh!? Tell me so I can help, please just exaggerate." He said banging his hand on the hood of the rental car with a force much lighter than he could have.

"I'm not afraid of anything, and I'm especially not afraid of you." I stated poking is chest in emphasis.

"Then why is accepting it so hard for you, besides the obvious because we both know that, that's not going to stop you haven't hated imprinting that much." He stated moving but inches closer.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I said back averting my gaze to the floor, because I knew that was a bull excuse.

"What, finally scared?" He asked then pushed his self up and briskly walked back inside the house.

"Yeah." I finally whispered a while after he'd left and I was left standing alone, my back up against the car.

I don't know why but I finally felt broken. Broken from seeing him, broken from talking to him like that, and most of all broken when the chance of taking him back came along and practically threw its self at me I turned it down with a punch in the face.

I finally decided to get in the car and actually drive it to the rental place I had gotten it from. As I drove I kept myself from crying, I suppressed it all and tried as hard as I could to feel numb. Of course Paul's words rang true but what he didn't know is that just because he'd imprinted it didn't mean I wanted him to. I wanted him to be happy while I was gone and most of all I wouldn't really be that hurt if he'd chosen someone else if he hadn't imprinted on me. The way I saw it was that imprinting did a few select things to you: one it took your life away from you, two it broke off any previous relationship you had with anyone, and three it made you do complete and utterly foolish things.

After I'd dropped the car off at the rental place and made a check out to them I made the choice to walk home. It was warming up gradually and it's not like I wasn't used to this weather by now. As my sneakers made noises when they pounded on the cement below I thought about stopping by the old dinner me and my mom used to go to with Billy and Jacob. Maybe just to swing by and get a little something to eat.

"Hello I'm Cathy and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" A nice woman who looked to be at least thirty in a diner uniform asked as I took my seat in a booth alone. She had short dark hair that curled around her heart shaped face, and her skin was a lovely soft coffee color that complemented her light hazel eyes very well.

"I'd like a coke if you have any." I said politely as she handed me a menu.

"Coming right up, let me know when you're ready to order and if you need anything." Cathy said and walked away getting other peoples orders.

I took a look at the menu and pin pointed what I wanted and had the sides picked. After I did have my mind made up but my nose still stuck in the menu trying to find anything else I'd like to have, I heard someone slip into the other side of the booth and clear his throat.

As I placed my menu down so I could see who was intruding on my lovely lunch or as some would call it, brunch. The waitress came up with my drink in hand, and answered the silent question I had on my mind.

"Hi Jake are you going to be sitting with this lovely lady?" Cathy asked politely, as I lowered my menu enough to see his face.

"Yeah but I'm not going to eat, but thanks for asking." Jake replied.

"So sweetie what would you like then?" She asked getting out her pen and note pad.

"I'd like a sirloin well done with mashed potatoes and peas please." I recited as I handed her my menu and took a sip of my drink.

"Will do honey." She said back and walked over to the cook to hand him my order.

"Why are you here, without a car, in the cold, and walking while only wearing that?" Jacob asked although I was pretty sure he knew why.

"I have no idea. Why don't you tell me?" I stated while circling the edge of my glass with my index finger.

"No how about when you get done eating we all go to the beach. Just to have some fun you know." By 'we' he meant us, the whole shebang, hopefully that didn't mean Paul.

"Is Paul coming? Because if he is I'm not." I answered simply still tracing the edge of my glass.

"I don't think he is." Jake said drumming his fingers on the table, "So are you coming?" He added.

"Maybe."

"Come on please. We haven't jumped the cliff as a whole since you've been gone." He complained.

"I said maybe." I replied with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "Juvenile." I whispered.

"What was that?" Jake asked being funny, and leaning in cupping his ear as if he hadn't heard me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"Okay." He said nodding with a knowing smirk.

With a few minutes of a comfortable silence the waitress came and placed my plate in front of me and I thanked her.

"So why are you here, and how in the world did you find me?" I asked lathering my steak with steak sauce and a bit a hot sauce.

"Paul."

"Huh." I huffed with dislike in his answer.

"Yeah he sent me to watch you since you don't want to be around him." Jake shrugged.

"Good." I said taking my first bite of the juicy steak, although it didn't taste all that appealing with guilt on my mind.

"If you don't finish we can get a box and bring it to Emily's before we go have some good old fashioned fun." Jake suggested.

I sat and ate in silence although the steak didn't do much to distract me; I guess I was just eating my emotions. After I was half way through the steak I stopped and asked the waitress named Cathy for a box to bring with me.

I know this was a short chapter but I'll make the next one longer. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day. Review please, and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello peoples from every which way and place hope you've had nice day and if you're down just remember someone is always there to help you out and if there is no one help is free from me (happy person I know). Hope you guys enjoy this story. Constructive criticism welcome anytime even if included in reviews, which I love to, get and know you all are enjoying the story.P.S Lin knows Kim from school when they were kids, just in case an one is wondering why the whole 'Lin meet Kim' part went.

**Lilly of the Valley **

Chapter 14 Wishing it was the same 

"Come on jump!" Jacob urged pushing me towards the edge.

"Do you know how cold it is?" I screamed, while the wind skimmed my skin through the over sized T-shirt, which covered me to my knees, Jake let me use to cliff dive while I also used my underpants instead of a bathing suit I didn't have.

We all were (Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Sam was with Emily and I hadn't seen Seth or Leah yet because they were more or less on sabbatical from the whole wolf thing and were spending more time with Sue) having what the guys call 'fun' a.k.a make it so we all push Lin in.

"Yeah don't worry you'll be fine." Kim cut in.

"Yeah and by 'fine' you mean freeze over into a popsicle."

"Pretty much." Kim said snuggling closer to Jared in about the same thing I was wearing except she had a huge space heater she was hanging on to.

"If you're not going to go in by yourself I'll just have to make you!" Jake yelled before grabbing my waist and attaching me to him while he jumped off the cliff into the calm, cool water below.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled as I resurfaced and slapped him upside the head while his arms still welded me to him to stop the current from whisking me away, but mostly to keep from slipping into hypothermia.

"What?" He retorted with a sly smile.

"Golly gee well I'm not freezing!" I yelled into his ear, although I was warm enough because of his body heat. "Besides when is Kim jumping in?" I asked elbowing him.

After I'd asked about the stupidest question known to man I heard Kim scream and the saw her and Jared plunge into the water next to me and Jake.

"JARED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kim shouted before having a little tousle with Jared but they ended up playing around with smiles and kisses.

"Come on you look like you're cold and you probably don't want to see that." Jake chuckled as he started to swim back to shore with me attached to his back enjoying to view and the feeling of being carefree for at least a few minutes before we made it back to shore.

"Thanks." I said to Jake when e reached the shore and he walked me over to his car, sheltering me from the cold.

"Here Lin." He said handing me a blanket from inside the Rabbit.

I thanked him and turned around opening the passenger door trying to shield myself from anyone's sight before striping down to my underwear then wrapping the towel around my torso. I then slipped into the Rabbit turning it on and starting up the heater. As I tried to get situated a tap on the driver side window made me jolt up from my laid back position.

"Lin, are you ready to go?" Jake asked opening the door and sliding inside.

"Yeah." I answered lying back down and closing my eyes, soaking in the warmth of the heater.

"You good?" Jake asked making a turn.

"Yeah fit as a fiddle." I said cracking a smile that, if my eyes were open, wouldn't have reached my eyes.

"Sure, sure." Jake replied.

After that little conversation I let myself relax a little by listening to the hum of Jake's car and let the vibrations soothe my muscles. Before I knew it Jake had pulled into the drive way of my house and opened the door for me to get out.

I then made my way to my bathroom while Jacob kindly got my clothes from his car and took them inside and set them on the couch.

I turned the water on, ready to wash the saltwater that had dried in my hair and were now little crystals hanging from my dark hair and also sticking to my skin. As the warm water washed over me I felt my muscles soothe and relax as I tried to massage knots out of the base of my neck. When my shower was over and I smelled like a soft lavender that followed me to my room as I searched for comfortable clothes rather than a flamboyant outfit that'd be unsuitable for La Push weather. I soon came to the conclusion that a pair of dark blue jeans would be great to wear along with a plain burgundy long sleeve shirt with a plaid red button down shirt. I finally made my way down stairs while putting my hair up in a messy damp ponytail.

"Here" Jake said before tossing me my clothes he'd gotten from his car, "I'm going to head out with the guys." He added then gave me a good-bye hug and leisurely walked back to his car.

I sighed and walked outside bare foot to the backyard planning on taking in the sky, and to have a little quiet time to myself. I took one look at the outside nature and walked back inside to grab a blanket and a throw pillow from the living room. I laid it out on the damp grass, taking a spot on it while also laying my head on the pillow so that I could stare up at the sky. As I felt the rain that had settled onto the grass soak through the blanket, just enough to warm it, and the wind caress my skin as well as my clothes, I felt like I was thirteen again.

_*Dream*_

I got up and started walking around when I decided it'd be nice to take a small hike into the woods that were conveniently located behind my home. I was dressed in my favorite old black T-shirt and ripped blue jeans along with a pair of tennis shoes from when I was thirteen. I felt younger, but I didn't quite want to turn back around to the house and find a mirror to find out what I actually looked like right now.

As I trekked through the woods with ease, I came upon the beach which was strange considering that I would have had to pass at least one road in order to get there. Nevertheless I didn't find it the slightest bit strange that I found myself standing there.

"Hey!" I heard a strangely attractive male voice say from behind me.

As I turned I knew my body had registered who it was even before I thought to turn around.

"What are you doing out here? It's too cold for you to be out here without someone to warm you up." Commented a fourteen year old Paul, as charming as ever, with a little smirk playing on his lips.

I just stood there looking at him like he was from another planet.

"What's the matter? You know time really didn't change anything." The last sentence came from his mouth like an echo, like the ones you hear in movies when a person is about to wake up from a dream, and at that instant I really didn't want to leave him in this moment that may have symbolized that what him and me had while we were both young was in fact real and not something that was forced. "I loved you and always will silly, don't think that that little such as me changing is going to ever change that." He added stepping forward and taking my hand in his then cupping the side of my face with his hand and leaned down lightly kissing my forehead.

"Promise?" I whispered loud enough to be heard by him.

"Promise." He answered.

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up to warmth seeping through the light clothes I had on and felt that I was being carried like I was a small child being carried by her father up to her room after falling asleep on the couch. My eye lids would cooperate at the moment to open so I could actually see the person carrying me but I knew that I felt safe. I cuddled closer to the person's chest letting the warmth envelop me even more but the warmth didn't last long. I felt like I was on a cloud but the warmth that had gone I now longed for it to come back as I heard the rustle of sheets and felt a light weight settle down on top of me.

"I love you." Were the last words I heard before I drifted back to a gentle sleep.

_*10:30 at Night*_

I awoke to the sound of rain pelting down on the roof of the house, and wondered how I got in to my bed. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and finding the band that held it together had fallen out then looked at the clock, it read 10:30.

"Can't believe this." I grumbled with annoyance that I'd forgotten about dinner.

I slipped out my shoes that I'd left by the door to go to get some groceries, but I'd forgotten that I didn't have a car. When I noticed that I didn't have a car I walked back inside to call Jacob.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_. The phone rang until it stopped and could hear people in the background that told me someone picked up the phone.

"Hello." Came the masculine voice of the person I was trying to reach.

"Hey Jake can you come pick me up and take me to the store. I kind of forgot I had no car, sorry." I said annoyed with my forgetfulness and that I had to bother Jake for a ride.

"No prob, I'll be there in a minute." Jake said coolly.

"Thanks a bunch." I said hanging up then jogging up to my room to get a hair tie.

By the time I had gotten back down stairs Jacob had just pulled into the drive way and was beeping the horn. As I ran out the door with my cash and all the essentials needed for shopping I hopped into the car and me and Jake headed to a store all the way in Forks.

"Thanks Jake, you're a life saver." I breathed swiping a loose hair behind my ear.

"Like I said no prob." He said shrugging.

It took us around forty minutes to reach our destination and an extra twenty to gather food for a few days and get through the short line. I got the standard eggs, bacon, milk, cereal, instant noodles, bread, condiments (mustard, ketchup, and mayo), lunch meat, and a few toiletries.

"Thanks again Jacob." I sighed as I lifted the last bag into the trunk.

"Sure, sure." Jake responded walking around the car to the driver's side and me to the passenger side.

I groaned as I sat down and turned on the radio to _Over My Head(Cable Car)_ by the Fray.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your ...

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

When the song was done, which only killed a four minutes, I turned the station and found a song that I was really fond of when I was a kid. It was one of those songs me and my mom loved to hear when we were in the car it was _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Alison Krauss.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

My mom always loved this song and I used to fall asleep to it when she used to put it on for me until I fell asleep at night when I was eight. Life was so much simpler when you were a child, you had to worry about little things and you had your mother and father most of the time to be there for you.

"We are officially here." Jake announced pulling up and parking the car in the drive way.

He helped me haul all of the bags into the kitchen and put most of it away while I still had a few things out to make a sandwich that'd be my dinner.

"See you round' Jake." I said as he left out the door to his car.

I sighed as I undid the tie on the bread and got out a dusty butter knife I washed and used to spread the mayo onto the bread. After I'd made my lovely dinner I settled down on the couch and turned on the old style TV then wrapped the blanket that had lain on the back of the couch, around me.

When the comedy show I was enjoying was over at 12:15 I decided it would be smart to head off to take a shower then go to bed.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating for a while but my grandfather's funeral was about two weeks ago and I went to Disney this weekend. Hope you all keep reviewing .


	15. Chapter 15

I hope that you all have liked the plot of my story so far. I've also started a new story called Looking After You with the romance turning on Jacob (I will not be incorporating stories into each other if I do I will tell you before hand) check it out if you'd like. Please remember to review this story (Lily of the Valley) it doesn't matter if it's just a word or two I just need to know how well I'm doing with the rest of the Fanfiction members and some people who just love to see the site to read remember input constructive criticism or not is always welcome .

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 15 Cue Cliché Rain 

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Came the annoying noise of the phone in the kitchen I heard while still trying to get some sleep. I did the zombie walk down stairs and over to the kitchen then picked up the phone answering with a groggy 'Hello'.

"Hey the girls were wondering if you'd like to go shopping with in the state," I heard Jacob stress the last four words as if he was trying to tell someone that is for certain what we were going to do. "yeah so Nessie, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are going shopping in…………." He paused as if he didn't remember the place.

"Seattle. We are going to Sway and Cake, Kiko House Of Couture, Louis Vuitton Seattle the Bravern it's going to be great." I heard a girl fill in for him.

"Right, so you up for it or what?" Jake asked.

"I'm broke are you kidding." I replied rubbing my eyes.

I heard the phone being taken away from Jacob and then heard a cheery voice on the other end.

"Hi Lin its Alice. It'd be great if you came, Bella needs help picking clothes and I don't want to take Nessie out by myself. I will happily pay for you myself." Alice chirped into the phone.

"I would go but I won't want you to pay for me it'd be too much money." I complained.

Her angelic laugh filled my ear as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Nonsense Lin it's no trouble and besides it won't even be that much I promise." It sounded convincing coming from her but I simply couldn't take the offer.

"No I can't Alice." I said as I urged her to give up.

"Yes you can all you have to do is say yes and that'll be that. Please Lin it'll be fun for Nessie and the rest of us to get to know you since ewe are going to be hanging around for quite some time in the future." Alice let on.

"Binding will be fun but you're not paying for me."

"Fine but I'll weasel a yes out of you sooner or later. Oh and we are leaving tomorrow at around five in the morning and stay for about six hours and come back at seven, Jacob will be there to pick you up and drop you off at our house."

"Okay great." I said, we said good-bye and hung up.

I decided to pack later in the day and grabbed a water bottle downing a third of it and heading my way to the shower. I dressed in a black long sleeved cotton shirt with small buttons, which were for show, down the front to where my bra stopped with some faded jeans and sneakers.

I ran down stairs and grabbed the bottle of water I hadn't finished and my jacket then went outside for a little walk. I took a rather short walk down to the beach just to watch the waves go in and out. I found a dry spot on the sand and sat down wrapping my jacket around me. It looked like a storm was coming soon, I could see the gray already seeping into the clouds and turning them a dangerous blue-grey.

"It's gonna rain soon." I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"I can tell." I said curling my arms around my knees.

"You're going to be cold."

"I'm fine." I said setting my head sideways on my knees and closing my eyes.

"I can tell."

"Of course you can."

It we both went silent and the only sounds were the waves going in and out on the shore, and his steady breathing rhythmically matching mine. I heard the rustle of clothes come to the front of my body and then settle but I still wasn't ready to face anything yet. The wind flowed through my jacket to my skin, taking the little warmth I'd accumulated making me shiver slightly I just hope he hadn't seen me do so.

"Come on let's get you inside you're shivering and about to get rained on." He said his voice now placed in front of me.

"I'll be fine." I responded unemotionally with my eyes still closed.

"Your acting like your sixteen, come on your gonna catch a cold." He urged while the begging in his voice trying to be masked.

I didn't want to talk anymore now so I opened my eyes, seeing him right in front of me crouching with his hands on his knees, and stood to take my first step in the other direction. Before I could take even another step I felt a light, warm grip come around my upper arm.

"Please just talk to me." He pleaded.

"I just did." I retorted still not turning around even though I heard the hurt in his voice and though it was breaking me from the inside out.

"That wasn't even a civil conversation."

"Yes it was." I still made no move to actually move.

"Why is it so difficult for you?" He begged for the answer more than asked, and for this question I had no answer because I had no straight answer.

Perfect time for a down pour right? Wrong. How cliché could it get?

I guess the rain had a maddening affect on people, because I turned around fuming mad and looking up at him.

"I'm trying to defy that damn imprint. I want you to chose want you want to do with your life and who you want to be with not or who or what I want you to act like. I just need you to be you the way you where and do the things you did before I came along if anything and if I have to be away from you for that to happen then I will put as much space in between us as possible." I blurted out most likely turning a bit red in the face.

"Do you know what I want?" He asked stepping closer sliding his hand from my upper arm to the nape of my neck then leaning down. "I want you, and I need you, and I most likely die without you." He told me dragging me in deeper than I already wanted to be with him. "Just try." He whispered then looked for the approval that I gave although I did have an inner battle for about six seconds.

He leaned in and gave me a small peck on my lips, then pulled back looking for another sign of approval that I gave this time without hesitation. This time it was more than just a peck but a long sweet kiss and his touch and the cliché rain made it even better than I thought a simple kiss would be.

"We should get inside." He said after multiple kisses later when I shivered as the cold whipped through the clothes I had on.

When we entered my house I peeled my jacket off as he did his shirt.

"You know where the washer and dryer is and I have nothing for you to wear." I said a bit shy and leaning against the staircase railing.

"No problem I'll just wear my jeans I guess." He said smiling a smile that could have put any Greek god to shame.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I told him as I turned to go upstairs.

"And I'll be down here." He stated watching me walk upstairs.

I bit my lip from squealing out loud as I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I felt like one of those love struck teens in a romance movie who'd just come home from a mid blowing date that left a girl blushing at her doorstep. I soon calmed myself and grabbed my towel to take yet another shower to warm me up and clean the sand that had mysteriously got in to my shoe and was stuck and peppered across my body.

I let the hot water run over me for at least five minutes to defrost myself and absorb some heat before I got out of the shower, then after another five to ten minutes of washing I finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself with the towel. As I made my way to my room where my clothes laid almost all of the warmth I had acquired while in the shower was lost and left me I the in simple sense 'freezing my ass off'. I dressed as quick as possible in my T-shirt and cotton pants then practically ran down stairs to see if Paul would still be there and I found it especially surprising that he was.

"Have a good shower?" He asked lying down on the couch to where I could only see his feet propped up on the farther end.

"Yeah but now I'm freezing." I stated walking around to the front of the couch to face him, my damp hair taking heat away from me.

"Come here and I'll warm ya." He said holding his arms out waiting for my decision.

It was sort of automatic that I take to him like a fish to water, as I sat down and enfolded in instant warmth and tenderness. Yes I know how cliché, but what could a girl do?

"How'd you feel going on a shopping spree?" I asked abruptly, turning to him so that I was now lying down with him resting my chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Isn't that for girls?" He asked raising his one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah I going to be going with some of the Cullen, and I'm asking you beforehand if you want to come." I told him tracing invisible patterns on his shoulder and bicep.

"Sure." He replied while he traced invisible patterns on my shoulder that was covered by my T-shirt.

"So you're not going to bust out wolf right now? Right?" I asked joking but still a little skeptical.

"Right." He said then yawned then buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I shivered from the heat he brought to my skin and the softness now there from his lips and the tickle from his eyelashes.

"Cold?" He grumbled.

"No perfect." I responded with a low chuckle. "Sleepy?" I added.

"Yes very." He mumbled.

"Then come on." I replied wiggling out of his grasp.

"Why can't we take a nap here?" Paul groaned.

"Because there is a perfectly good bed not in use right now and this ancient couch will hurt both our backs." I explained walking up stairs with Paul trailing behind.

"Smart." Paul said then whisked me off my feet bridal style.

"Yeah but unfortunately you'll be spending at least thirty minutes alone in that bed while I pack for the trip." I said as he plopped me down on to the bed which I rolled off of motivated to pack.

"Fine besides all I need are a few shirts and jeans and boxers and there we have it." Paul replied plopping his self down and folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Sorry for the delay of updating Hope you guys still like the story and it hasn't gotten bland and old if so let me know and give me some of your creative ideas and if they are used I will be sure to credit you it's an absolute promise. Review please, constructive criticism welcome .


	16. Chapter 16

If you like this story check out my other story 'Looking After You' (a Jacob FF). Please review & I'm sorry for the delay hope I'm forgiven :p. PS Nothing happened between Paul and Lin in the gap when she was done packing, just thought you should know.

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 16 Cancelation 

His arms wrapped around me, holding me close and warming me from the cold. I felt great like I was a million bucks or maybe that I'd just gotten something that was better than winning the lottery. Although his snoring was included when he was knocked out but I was slow but surely drifting into sleep, so I didn't really mind. When I did eventually fall asleep I dreamed of course like I did most nights but now a day's my dreams have actually started to mean something.

_*Dream*_

_Red eyes flashed in the eerie gray fog that laid over us all. We all stood shoulder to shoulder holding a barrier, our only hold of defense. He stood beside me on all fours with his silver fur shining in the sun and I rested a hand on the back of his neck to give whatever comfort it would. _

_*End of Dream*_

I awoke thirsty and hot with the arm across my mid section. I slipped out of his grip slowly but surely and walked down stairs to the kitchen for some water. I made it down stairs with no problems and filled a glass with tap water and downed half of the glass in on gulp. I was refreshed and looked at the clock which read 11:00 almost a few hours after me and Paul laid down for a nap.

I was aiming on going back up stairs but the familiar pang reached my head and developed slowly into the way to familiar pain in my head and by accident when I reached up to hold my head I knocked the glass I'd used over and on to the floor.

"Lin!" I heard Paul yell before I slipped into a state where I could hardly hear his voice.

"Just let us see her." An angelic voice said. "The human who has that wonderful gift." I could see him now smile from where ever I was standing or from whose perspective I was in.

"She is not yours and none of your concern." I heard Carlisle's voice.

"I think it would be fair for me to just maybe have one touch and then be on our way. But on the other hand if she wishes to join us I'll have no objections to that." The man who looked to be the leader of the group of vampires now currently behind him and five others which might have been the others from my other vision.

I heard a growl from beside me and felt my mouth move and heard my voice for the first time in the vision.

"Relax Paul I'm not going anywhere." I told the him while he stood half way in front of me.

"That's because I won't let them." He told me taking my hand in his making my eyes water.

"Stop it you're making me cry and everyone knows tom boys don't cry." I told him stepping closer and resting my head on his bare bicep and rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"Don't cry." He told me returning the circles with circles on the back of my hand.

"How touching." I heard a girl no older than sixteen with blonde hair bound in a bun and red eyes sporting a black cloak.

Paul's chest rumbled and I could hear a roar rising in his chest. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could to remind him I was there and not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

"Don't even think of it dog." She retorted.

"Jane refrain from doing anything rash." The leader told her in a firm but nonchalant tone.

"Yes master." She answered to him.

"If she wants me to read her then why not let her choose for herself?" The leader asked.

Great the good parts coming and I get sucked out, but it's not like I want knifes being plunged into my head every second.

"Hey, hey you okay no bleeding or cuts or head injures right?" Paul rambled.

"Just perfect if you call it taking a sledge hammer to the head." I told him while holding out his shoulders and trying to balance.

"I'll clean this up you need to sit and relax." He instructed me.

"No I'm perfectly fine and need to clean my own mess up." I informed him.

"Nope sitting on the couch is the only thing you're doing." He insisted seeping me off my feet and carrying me to the couch, walking around the broken glass.

"No that is the only thing I don't want to do." I complained.

"Of course it is just dig very deep and find that little fuzzy part that's to sit down and relax." Paul joked setting me down.

After a more of the exchanging of words and pinning to the couch I finally let him get up to clean the mess.

"Crap!" Paul whispered fiercely trying to hide the fact he did utter a word that signaled he'd gotten cut.

"What'd you do?" I yelled in to the kitchen.

"Nothing everything is fine just sit down." He insisted as he tried to hide the fact he did get cut.

"Not a chance." I told him walking around the glass and to him. "Let me see it." I demanded.

"It's nothing the glass just needs to come out." He told me as if it was nothing.

"Yeah that's something you don't just leave in to heal over."

"Well that's kind of that problem." He showed me his hand and a small piece of glass was protruding from his already healed hand.

"Upstairs bathroom has tweezers, alcohol, and cotton balls." I stated dragging him upstairs.

"I'll be fine." He whined like a twelve year old.

"Yeah, yeah." I said not paying attention to his objections.

We made it to the bathroom and he made me sit on the toilet while he crouched next to it as I got the tweezers, alcohol, and cotton balls.

"Sorry before I hurt you." I told him as I positioned his hand so I could see the sliver of glass.

I squinted and put the sliver of glass in between the tweezers and pulled it out then got the cotton balls to clean the cut but all that was left was the blood that weld up to the surface after it'd healed.

"Happy now?" He asked looking at me.

"Ecstatic." I told him puckering my lips to the side of my mouth almost in a quizzical manner.

"Ecstatic is good." He responded giving me a cocky smile.

"Yes it certainly is."

"Yeah now you got me all alone in a bathroom Ms. Red so what will you do with this opportunity?" Paul stated quite cockily standing as I stood.

"As tempting as that sounds I need to clean my mess up down stairs." I responded giving him a smart ass look.

"Same old Lin." He huffed.

"Cockiness gets you nowhere." I said while walking down stairs to the kitchen.

Paul grunted and followed me down and let me help clean the mess with his help and under his watchful eye to make sure I didn't get cut.

After wards I made a move to call Jake and tell him that I wouldn't be going on the trip and that the girls shouldn't either but as always Paul stopped me.

"Who you gonna call?" He asked.

"Jake to tell him about the vision and that I need to see the Cullen's as soon as possible." I told him and dialed Jakes number.

"I'm coming." He stated leaning next to me on the wall.

"Of course Mr. Cranky-Pants." I said sounding very juvenile.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Red-hot." Paul joked as the cockiness came back.

I informed Jake and he told me he'd pass it on to the Cullen's that it was vital we meet up. He also told me that we'd most likely meet tomorrow as soon as possible and I added that I was sorry that I had to cancel and most likely ruined the others trip but he said it was no biggie.

"Anyone up for dinner?" Paul asked when I got off of the phone.

"Sure it couldn't hurt now could it?" I joked and got dressed into a sweater and black jeans.

"Come on we'll eat in Forks but unfortunately my car is at my house so if you don't mind walking a few blocks then me can eat." Paul said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem as long as I have my jacket to keep me warm."

"Oh honey you got more than a jacket willing to keep you warm." Paul joked before a smacked his chest with the back of my hand.

"So school teacher, history right?" He asked sticking his hands into his pockets a few minutes after we started walking.

"Yep with the uniform included." I joked bumping into him with my shoulder.

"How were the kids? Nice? Not so nice?" He laughed.

"They were all pretty decent. Although there was this one girl who didn't believe in the old Quileute legends about how we descended from wolfs." I told him smiling and cuddling with my jacket for warmth.

"How ironic." He responded.

"Yes how very ironic." I wondered what Ginger would think if she were standing not even three feet away from a werewolf.

"So which student would this be?"

"Ginger Deed solid A in my class and her mind is strictly stuck in the logical world." I said nodding recalling these things.

"Sounds like she should get a visit from a couple oversized wolves." Paul joked looking at the starts.

"Yeah what a sight that would be." I laughed even thinking about it.

"So you actually kept it all this time?" Paul asked ad I was temporarily clueless to what he was referring to then it struck me like a car would strike a deer in the headlights.

"Of course I kept it but of course every boy friend I've ever had after you of course had to ask if I was either engaged or married and thankfully some guys could use a yes and not a no." I told him letting out a breath so that I could see it in front of me.

"Are you happy here, right now?" Wow sneak attack much.

I thought about it for a few seconds and bit my lip then looked at Paul and shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked and his face fell a little just so that'd be noticeable to me.

"Because I'm in bliss here." I sated with my smartass comment that had Paul letting a visible breath out and made his eyes light up like a million watt light bulb.

"Bliss is good."

"Good? Just good?" I questioned with a smile almost as big as his.

"Great." He reedited.

"Great? Just great?" I mocked him.

"Okay fine exceptionally brilliant in its own special way."

"Better." I noted then shivered.

"Cold?"

"Freezing?"

"Butchering my choice of words isn't going to help you get warm you know." He pointed out.

"I know."

"But coming over here and cuddling might." He told me opening his arms wide.

"Fine." I huffed jokingly and walked into a wall of warm.

"See I'm better than a stupid jacket." He stated.

"Of course." I stated as well as I wound my arms around his waist.

Hope you guys and girls liked it. I know updates have been scarce but I've been focusing on my Jacob FF and have so many ideas floating around in my head it's not funny.


	17. Chapter 17

I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews and do get back to everyone who does send me a review, I always do but if I haven't for someone then please notify me. I have special thanks to the following reviewers for letting me know that at least someone favors my story (in order of who reviewed first): **hiddencomfort**, **we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow**, **''**, **mouse123**, **Shy Yet Cheeky**, **cindy92**, **het2468**, **debby** (my awesome friend from school :p), **danie568**, **Team-LaPush-Werewolves**, **Rose**, **eeyore-ft-tiger**, **Fat Turtles Incorporated**. I forget no one who reviews (with constructive criticism or not but if I did please tell me so that I don't because if I did I will feel so bad) and also never the ones who help me feel that my story doesn't suck.

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 17 Pin pointing 

"Do I need to turn the heat up?" He asked me while we were in the car.

"No I'm fine." I told him looking out the window.

We'd made it to his house, defrosted, then said hi and bye to his mother as she sported a knowing smile, and then finally jumped into his car to find a place to eat.

"So where do you want to eat?" He asked turning on to La Push Road.

"I don't know you pick." I suggested.

"How about that family restaurant somewhere around there?"

"Sure that'd be nice." I told him.

"Yeah, we might need to check if it's open first." He sighed with a small smile.

"I don't mind instant noodles if it's not open." I suggested smiling back at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I liked that about you?" He told me.

"What would that be exactly?" I asked.

"Your average girl and not all like those girls on realty TV shows who are like 'OMG why doesn't this restaurant have five stars?!'" He joked.

"I've never been like that and you know it. So you like this quality of mine huh?" I added.

"I like every one of your qualities." He told me sounding sincere, and then took my hand from where it was on my lap and took it in to his hands.

"I like most of your qualities. The over cockiness I could do without but I guess that's what makes you, you." I told him rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"You know you love me cause of my big strong muscles and my devilishly good looks." He joked kissing my head.

"Nope they were just a bonus." I retorted.

"Aw shucks you got me blushing." He joked rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

When we reached Forks I saw most of the stores were closed down and I immediately went back to the instant noodles.

"Well your idea sounds very good right about now." He commented when we passed the restaurant he'd suggested. "But it's your choice if you want to checkout other places." He added.

"Noodles sound good, don't you think." I said leaning on him and falling asleep as he made his way to the thrift mart.

"I'll be a minute to get some noodles." He told me as he left the engine running and made his way out of the car then into the store.

I relaxed as I waited in the car. Calm and collected, and also waiting for the warmth that was once to my left to come back so I didn't royally freeze my butt off even though the heater was running, nothing was quite like his warmth.

A knock on the driver's side window startled me a bit but as soon as I saw it was Paul I unlocked the car door.

"I got the kind with the seasoning we had when we were kids, if that's okay." He told me sliding into the seat and placing the bag if noodles on my right so that it didn't separate us.

"You know I'm just going to drown them in hot sauce." I commented scooting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yum."

"Yeah yum."

The half way back to my house Paul turned the radio on but I figured that no love songs would come about, but I guess I was dead set wrong. The first love song to reach our ears was _These Are the Moments_ sung by Edwin McCain.

_Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face._

_And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've found all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

_Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me._

_And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Ohh here with you, here with me._

_Ohh hoo.  
Yeah  
Oh Yeah_

_And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've got all I've Waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Here with you, here with me._

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for.  
And I could not ask for more._

_More.  
Uh huh uh._

_And I could not ask for more._

He wrapped his right arm around my waist to pull us closer together, I guess the song was making him feel all mushy inside like I was to.

The next song was _How Do I Live _by Faith Hill.

_How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
if you ever leave  
baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now_

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

_If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

_How do I live without you baby_

Love songs, in a car, with a werewolf, a werewolf who imprinted on me, not to mention a werewolf who imprinted on me and was currently winning me over. Judging from the looks of things I was getting in pretty deep with him, not that I wasn't any ways.

I sighed into the side of his chest were I had my face buried and held his hand that was wrapped around my waist with my right hand.

"Are we there yet?" I asked muffling it a bit.

"Nope." He said as I wounded my left arm around his waist to get more comfortable.

"How much longer do you think it'll be." I sighed.

"Eh fifteen maybe seventeen minutes." He told me and I answered with a groan.

"Play twenty questions with me." I told him out of being bored as I rested my head on the side of his chest now.

"Okay then. First question, do you like dipping your cookies in milk?" He chuckled.

"Soggy cookies disgust me." I laughed.

"I knew that. Second question, is that dark green color still your favorite?" He asked turning the car on a curve in the road.

"Always been always will be." I answered staring out the window.

"Of course. Third question, are you still more of a carnivore than a herbivore but still a omnivore?" He asked but whispered it again to make sure he had got his words in order and if it made sense.

"You know me so well."

"Always will." He said rubbing my side with his hand that was wrapped around me. "Fourth question, do you still hate peanut butter?" He added.

"Definitely, the sticky texture is not nice when you want to talk and most is stuck to the roof of your mouth." I stated in disgust.

"Fifth question, do you still like antiques?"

"The older the better." I responded.

He asked the questions as I answered them while basically cuddling with him. Although he asked the most obvious questions, that he obviously knew the answer to, I answered them anyways with no questions of my own. We had a few laughs on the way back to my house, and when we made it back I felt like the old me but better and newly improved.

I know that it was kind of short but I had a writer's block for a bit and didn't know if I should have written anything in the fear of it being that it wasn't good. I hope this chapter isn't horrifically horrible because I wasn't particularly at the top of my game, so I hope you enjoyed it if you did. Shout out to all of my awesome reviewers, you guys keep me writing I love ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all of my readers and reviewers Hope you've all had a lovely day, because I know I haven't.

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 18 The Cullen's house again

"Now that's inhuman." Paul told me as I drowned my noodles in hot sauce.

"Try it and maybe it won't sound so inhuman." I told him then licked my finger that I had gotten hot sauce on.

"No I'm fine. I'll stick to just noodles." He said walking away to the living room couch.

"Ugh turn it." I groaned as he turned the TV channel to a reality TV show which I hated.

"Why I thought girls liked reality TV shows." Paul said before I changed the channel to a nice movie called _Georgia Rule_, I'd heard it was pretty decent.

"Ugh, chick-flick." Paul groaned and laid back on the couch.

"Whatever I want to see it, plus its half way through the movie so don't worry your agony will be over in a while." I told him.

"It's not agony if you're right here." Paul said smugly as he looked over at me.

"Just watch the movie." I said bumping him with my shoulder as he chuckled.

By the time I'd finished my noodles and the movie was about twenty minutes away from being over I was slowly but gradually falling asleep with my head on Paul's shoulder.

_*Next morning*_

I groaned as I tried to roll over on to my back but found I couldn't because someone had a grip on my waist. I lifted my head to look around and found Paul sleeping like a rock with his face so relaxed he looked like a little kid sleeping. I couldn't help but stare for a little bit, until he woke up that is and I got caught in the act.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" Paul said with his eyes close which startled me.

"No but someone has told me that staring at someone can be a sign of admiration." I told him smiling.

"Hmmm so you admire me huh?" Paul said opening his eyes to look at me.

"What exactly would you do if I did?" I asked.

"Anything your little heart desires except kiss another guy, or eat anything that looks like anything I wouldn't eat." Paul said.

"Wow so romantic." I stated sarcastically.

"You want romantic?" Paul asked.

"I was never for a romantic guy it was always adventure type, maybe you're more than I bargained for." I told him.

Paul smiled and rolled over on top of me but he held his weight on his forearms.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked, six inches from my face.

"I haven't decided yet." I told him moving my hands up to his hair. "I remember when you used to have it long."

"I had to chop it all off or I'd be running around sporting the shaggy dog look." He joked.

"I like it." I whispered as a smile made its way to my face.

Paul looked at me with a smile gracing his face as well as I played with his hair and he leaned down when I switched my gaze to him. The warmth of his lips touched mine even before his lips did. He tasted warm, although I know not how someone could taste like warmth but he did, and he wasn't rough or un-arousing. There was a spark there I should say, being cliché me I have no better terminology, and he made me feel safe like the world and nothing in it could penetrate a moment when we were together. Except maybe a little phone call from someone, how great.

"Don't answer it." He whispered against my lips, and how tempting it was not to answer it as he started to kiss his way along my jaw line.

"Paul I have to." I said almost breathless.

He got off without a word but with a kiss on the forehead and followed me to the kitchen down stairs to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We're meeting now." Jacob told me before he hung up the phone with a quick 'bye'.

"Well that was quick." I said to myself as I grabbed my coat and led Paul outside to his car.

"I'm going to drive fast so the seatbelt should come in handy." He informed me as he pulled out of the drive and hauled the car and them some out on to the road.

We made it to the Cullen's in five minutes tops with Paul's reckless driving.

"Hey it's good to see you again even with the circumstances." Renesmee said to me giving me a hug when Paul and I exited the car.

"Nice to see you to, I guess we're late if everyone's here." I presumed.

"Nope just in time." She told me as we walked into the house.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the house and stayed on my even as we sat on the couch as we joined everyone in the living room.

"Hi Lin it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said to me as Paul and I sat on the couch.

"You too." I told him with smile.

"I'm sorry to push this on you again but we need to know what you saw exactly." Carlisle said laying it down for me.

"It's fine with me, is Edward going to do that thing again?" I asked.

"No, causing a person pain isn't something we aim to inflict." Carlisle kindly told me.

"So I'm guessing describing the person would be enough or won't it?" I suggested.

"Exactly what we had in mind." Edward said.

"What if it's a big problem do we get to have fun?" The one named Emmett asked.

The blonde named Rosalie looked at him and rolled her eyes while everyone else ignored him as he uttered a 'What' when she looked at him.

"I'll draw it out it's not that big of a deal or complicated just point me in the right direction." Alice told me holding a drawing pad and a pencil.

"Umm okay then." I said biting my lip.

"Okay so was there more than one person in your first vision if so how many?" Alice started.

"Umm there where fourteen in all and ten in a circle like formation with one of the in the middle and three where in the front." I told Alice as she sketched the picture.

"Okay anything else or is it to fuzzy to remember?" She asked before she went on.

"No there's more. The man in the middle was the only one whose face was clear. He had black hair and golden brown eyes and he was about medium height I would say." I told her as I added that, that was all I could remember for my first vision.

"Okay then moving on to the second." Alice said as everyone just listened and watched.

"The first man I saw was a little on the tall side but I saw more of his face from an angle to the right." I told Alice as she put the pieces together and positioned the man's face from the perspective I'd described. "He was pale and had jet black hair about mid-back, and red eyes with this almost dead look in his eyes and had a gaunt face more bony than just long and lean I'd say." I told Alice and told her how big, lean, or wide some features were so that it'd be easier to recognize them.

"It looks like Marcus." Carlisle uttered as he took a look at Alice's drawing.

"If it's the Volturi then we want to be sure not half sure." Bella said to Carlisle.

"Okay then Lin is there anyone else?" Alice asked looking to me.

"Yeah, there was this girl she looked about sixteen at the most and she had blonde hair and red eyes that could almost cut you with one look. Her laugh was like pain, as funny as sounds, and she called some one brother." I told them, but by the time I'd gotten to the part with the eyes everyone seemed to know who I was talking about.

"Jane and Alec." Carlisle said to all of us.

"We can't be so sure it could be another coven for all we know, nomads' maybe." Edward suggested.

"How many little girls have that kind of laugh Edward or that damn thing that wants to make you shit bricks?" Emmett asked him.

"Many can if you look hard enough." Edward answered.

"Oh yeah there are a million other little girls out there who are just dying to get into your head and just twist it until you crumble up and dye from the agony." Emmett fired back.

"She didn't say the girl did that she just said what she looked like and what her laugh sounded like so how can we just go from looks and a description." Edward asked. "Besides why would the Volturi want to come back to Forks so soon?"

"Renesmee." Bella whispered loud enough for us to hear. "She's almost fully grown another year or two and she'll be physically eighteen. Did we honestly think that they'd come back in another fifty or hundred years?" Bella asked with a worried face.

"Physically eighteen?" I said confused.

"I'm half vampire half human I age faster than a normal human so I'm about five years old now and physically sixteen." Renesmee explained while holding hands with Jacob and sitting on the other couch.

"Jakes' dating a five year old, need I say more?" I joked lightly.

"Finally someone who gets the 'yuck' factor." Emmett joked.

"So how do you know if it's the Volturi or not because if it is we shouldn't take any chances and just meet them to where they'd be entering Forks." Edward suggested.

"Keeping humans far away is very much in our interest." Carlisle added to Edward's suggestion.

"Not possible because I'll be there." I told them as all eyes turned to me.

Review please I guess I could call this a cliffhanger so sorry


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for reviewing and coming to read my story so far, although I never really thought I would.

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 19 Future doesn't change….for me 

"It doesn't matter the future is always changing." Alice said.

"Not in my mind's eye it doesn't. If I see it, it happens there are no corners or obstacles you have to dodge it's going to happen with or without consent." I told her as Paul scooted me closer to him.

"We'll find something to do about it in the mean time suggest we keep in touch." Carlisle spoke.

"It's the best we can do for now. I just hope they won't be coming for some time." Edward thought out loud.

_*Afternoon 12:18 pm*_

"Where do you want to go?" Paul asked as I leaned on him and took us on a drive through La Push.

"Keep driving and I'm bound to fall asleep." I laughed as the vibrations made me drift.

He didn't say anything after that but kept driving around and ultimately made me fall asleep.

I woke up after I don't know long after I'd fallen asleep, to the sound of the truck door slamming shut.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty." I heard Paul say from behind me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up and looked around seeing the forest and then the road behind the truck.

"Thought about going on a hike and maybe a picnic."

"Cool when?" I asked a bit groggy and disoriented.

"Now." He laughed as he came back to the driver's side of the truck and reached over to pull me out.

"In the woods, how lovely." I smiled, joking lightly.

Paul grunted in response and picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way to the back of the truck and sat me on the folded down part of the truck. He let me lean on the side as he got a cliché basket out of the bed of the truck and a small cooler.

"Need help?" I asked as he started walking and I followed.

"Nope."

"I want to help." I insisted.

"I don't need help, I'm a macho man I can handle it." I swear that made me almost tumbled over laughing but I settled for the 'I-can't-breathe' laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said after I'd controlled myself. "Macho man." I laughed as I walked passed him but turned back around to face him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Beats me, I figured I'd walk around until I found a spot to eat." He shrugged.

"Typical all macho man no brain." I joked walking through trees with Paul by my side.

"I have a brain I just choose not to use it." He said without thinking again. "That is not what I meant." He laughed as I took the basket from him and intertwined my arm with his.

"Any girls that caught your eye when I left?" I asked as I looked around after a few moments.

"You know for a fact that doesn't matter now." He spoke as we continued walking.

"Okay then." I said coming up with a funny comeback. "Any guys?" I squeezed out trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah his name was like Jensen and he was a great kisser." Paul joked and he made me laugh again.

"Better than me?"

"Nope never."

"You know its okay to say yes, right I won't laugh?" I commented rather sternly.

"Yeah but he wasn't." He smiled down at me. "How about you any girls?"

"Yeah her name was Kelly." I laughed obviously ruining the effect.

"Better kisser than me?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' as I leaned my head on his bicep and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We came to a clearing soon enough at maybe 12:23 at the most.

"Ahh, sweet relaxation." Paul sighed as he dropping to the ground in the grass on his back as I joined him and curled next to him.

"This is nice." I whispered as I pulled away for a moment to stretch my frame.

"Yes my dear, from here it is." He joked as he surveyed me and I just looked away and sighed as I pulled my arms over my head to stretch them to.

When I was looking up at the tree tops and had put my arms at my side I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and found Paul's head resting on my upper body and I wiggled my left arm lose to play with his hair. He took one my right hand and fiddled with it as he held it up and put our palms together.

"You're so small." He whispered.

"Yeah but I can still kick you from here to West Virginia." I laughed.

He didn't have a smart remark for that but just brought my hand down and held it as my knuckles skimmed his cheek then his lips.

"You're not going to be there." He said as he lifted his head from my chest and propped it up on his hand as his elbow stuck to the ground.

"You of all people know how things work. One vision, one future." I breathed as I turned on my side as he was turned and propped my head up like he had.

"Futures always changing and if it isn't willing to I'll make it change."

"I bet you will." I joked as I skimmed his shoulder down to his finger tips.

"I promise." He told me as he raised that hand and quickly snatched me from my pose on to his chest as he rolled onto his back and placed me on top.

"I suppose wishing life was simple doesn't exactly do anything." I huffed as I laid my head on his chest and fiddled with his shirt as his arms encircled me, protecting me.

"Your wish is my command, so I guess that's worth something."

"I guess so." I replied as I stayed where I was until Paul found it necessary to feed me because of my growling stomach.

Little short I know but I hope you all liked it


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my story and have read it, you guys have gotten me farther in my story than I thought possible.

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 20 Date

"What are we going to have tonight? Noodles and hot sauce with tiramisu?" Paul joked as we walked through the door of my house.

"Tiramisu sounds good. I'll check if I have any." I messed around. "Nope no such luck." I said aloud as I pretended to look for it in my fridge.

"Come on how about I take you out?" Paul asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I stood up.

"I'm not hungry." I said playing it off as Paul swayed to unheard music as I hooked a hand around and cupped his neck and nuzzled his neck while he buried his face into my neck and placed his hands on my hips.

"Please." He asked again as his warm breath gave me goose bumps.

"Fine." I said finally giving in.

"Okay then let's go." He said as he untangled his self from me and grabbed my hand but not before I stopped him.

"I'd love to take a shower first." I suggested as I was still wearing the clothes from the night before and had worn it most of the day because of the hustle and bustle of my visions and the picnic Paul snuck into my evening. "Give me twenty minutes." I told him as I took the stairs two at a time while he waited in the living room.

I took a ten minute shower and jumped out with a towel securely wrapped around myself and hurried to my room to find something suitable to wear. Three minutes later I found a long sleeve dark purple V-neck and a pair of black jeans to match and towel dried my hair the best I could as I rushed to get ready.

"You know twenty minutes was impossible so why try?" I heard Paul ask from my bedroom door as I blow dried my hair.

"I'm sorry I thought I could manage." I apologized.

"I'll wait, it's not like I'm going anywhere besides it's only like what six or six fifteen."

"It's going to take half an hour to get the Forks or are you planning to go on here?" I asked looking at him from the mirror.

"I was hoping to go to South North Gardens." He explained as he leaned on the door frame.

I groaned and tried to speed up the drying process of my hair as the drier only dried my hair half way to were some strands were totally dry and others were somewhat damp.

"Come on you look beautiful enough." Paul told me as he made me put down the drier and grabbed my brush and swept it through my hair with ease and was careful not to hurt me.

"I'm not beautiful." I protested.

"Yeah you are." He countered as he made a swoop attack and gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me smile.

"Yeah sure whatever you say blind person." I told him as we made it down stairs so I could pull on my shoes and get my jacket.

Both of us hopped into his truck and he sped off to South North Gardens. I turned on the radio and caught the beginning piano of _I Swear_ by John Michael Montgomery.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
_

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
And we'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all_

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear I swear_

As the music filled the truck I wondered for a moment why those movie moments only happened when I was with him. I smiled and sung along with John Michael Montgomery and Paul even started to mumble the lyrics. I got a little over passionate like I always did and started to sing at the top of my lungs and off key. I laughed at my ridiculousness and ended up cuddling with Paul as we listened to more songs that flowed over the radio and some ads that crossed every now and again.

"Hey Paul, booth for two I'm guessing." A lady around her mid-twenties said.

"Yeah thanks." He responded as he followed the woman to a booth as I trailed behind.

"Your server will be right with you, enjoy." She took her leave and left us with two menus.

"Get anything I got it." Paul told me as we sat down.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked remembering how the woman new his name.

"Yeah I guess you could say a lot."

"Never knew you were so desperate to get Chinese that you'd drive half an hour to it." I joked as I assumed he might have brought multiple dates to this particular restaurant.

"Yeah that's me, so eager to get Chinese." He said as he swatted it side as if it was nothing.

"So how many lucky girls have accompanied you for dinner or lunch here?" I asked in a nonchalant tone as I surveyed the menu.

"You already know you're the only girl I'm planning on being with for the rest of my life so why is this information relevant to our situation?" He countered as he took my hand and flipped through the menu with the other.

"No particular reason." I huffed as jealousy over took me a bit as I thought about the many girls he must have rounded up while I was absent from his life.

"Don't be jealous Lin you are the only thing on my mind day and night now." He reassured me as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled and all was forgotten as I went back to surveying the restaurant's menu as did Paul, although he glanced at me from the corner of his eye every now and again.

Our waitress joined us only moments later as she took or choice of drinks as I ordered a sweet tea and Paul the same.

"So back to you. How was your life in Oregon?" He asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Boring and dull." I told him as I picked at a napkin.

"I know it must have been torture without me."

"Hmmm yes pure torture without you and with the company of only my work, poor me." I dramatically sighed but couldn't help but crack a small smile at my hysterical remark.

"Don't poke fun of me. You know you missed these big strong muscles." He said as he flexed his right arm in the space next to him so I could see strapping muscles flex themselves under perfectly smooth tan skin.

"I couldn't really miss what wasn't there before." I scoffed as I stirred my tea with my straw.

"So you admit that I am hot."

"More conceited than hot smart ass."

"Me conceited? Never." He acted as if he was taken aback by my statement.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant egotistical."

"Me egotistical? Never." He mocked and I playfully smacked his chest as he chuckled.

Review Please!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all my readers. I am sorry but I have become uninterested in this story but will try to finish for you guys.

**Lily of the Valley **

Chapter 21 Day out

*_One and a half weeks later_*

"Hey!" I said as Paul picked me up from the bed.

"Hey yourself. It's beautiful day out but you insist on staying inside and lying around. I don't think so." He said as he carried me out to the living room.

"Put me down you caveman!" I laughed as he threw me on to the couch.

"I'm not a caveman I eat them for lunch!" He growled as he hovered over me smirking.

"How about cavewomen?" I asked playing with his hair.

"Of course because you people taste so yummy!" He playfully said the last word loudly and started nibbling my neck and ticking me.

"And you are so playful." I smiled as I wriggled from underneath him and got up from the couch to get a glass of water as Paul trailed behind.

"And that's why you love me and I love you." He said as he nuzzled my neck as I drunk the water.

I smiled at him and turned my body so that we faced head on and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his forehead lightly to mine.

"Forever," He said and kissed me lightly. "and ever," he said and kissed me again. "and ever." He said and gave me a deep long kiss that got me all wrapped up in him.

"I love you." I said to him when we pulled apart for air.

"I love you." He said and kissed my forehead. "I thought we'd go hiking later on but I don't know if I should take you with all this hell out there." He sighed as his warmth gave me a sense of comfort and love as I drew patterns with the tip of my finger on his chest.

"I'd like to go hiking and maybe camping if you want to." I told him.

"We still don't know if the Volturi are going to come and when they are." He explained as if I didn't already know of that.

"I know but I have my strong werewolf to protect me." I said nibbling his soft spot on his neck.

I guess that was too much for him since he started kissing me with a fever we were both acquainted with as he pushed me up again the wall. He trailed down my neck and let his hands roam as did I. As always though right before we could actually get anything off the sweet, sweet ring of the phone sounded in our ears.

"Red residence how can I help you?" Paul answered with a husky voice as we both were breathing hard.

Paul nodded his head as the person on the other end talked and he listened.

"It's for you." He said.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Ms. Red this is Tanya Hollinger I was just checking if you were interested in the summer program for school. You know the kids need help." She told me.

"No I am actually planning on moving and E-mailing my resignation in soon." I said to her as Paul still loomed over me and stared at me with his deep umber eyes.

"Oh okay. What a shame we're losing such a good teacher." She said.

"Yes what a shame." I said as we conversed for some time and then hung up ten minutes later.

Paul stayed by my side as I talked and I fiddled with the hem of his white T-shirt as he fiddled with strands of my hair. He stopped with I stopped talking and led me to the couch as I let loose a sigh and sat with him. I let me head rest on his shoulder and he wrapped me in his arms.

"So you're moving for sure." He asked.

"Yes." I answered as I closed my eyes.

"You still want to go camping?" He asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Let's go to the beach." He suggested.

I groaned and buried my face in his neck.

"Is that a yes, no, or maybe a maybe so?"

"Yes." I said as it was muffled.

"Right now?"

"Sure." I sighed when I lifted my head. "Sandwiches, blanket, truck, clothes, bathing suits, and a space heater."

"Check, check, check, check, check, check, and of course you have me." He said carrying me up to my room to get ready.

"Extra clothes." I said as I searched though some of mine and Paul's clothes from when he would spend the night. "I'm wearing your shirt when I get out. It's too cold to wear anything else." I said as I packed clean clothes and put on my bathing suit under my clothes.

As I took my time to pack the little things he made some food to take with us and put it in a cooler and a small picnic basket. We drove down to the peach which took a few minutes.

I placed the blanket in the bed of the truck and faced the beach as I stripped down to my bathing suit and threw Paul's big T-shirt and sweats on. He came out of the truck in mid-shed of his own T-shirt and jumped into the open bed of the truck with me.

"Are you going swimming?" He asked me as I curled up next to him trying to get heat from him.

"Yeah in a little bit." I said as I attached myself to his arm and he wrapped me in his embrace.

*_A little bit later_*

I was screaming at the top of my lungs as he threatened to fling me over the edge as my legs clung to his waist and my arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"Put me down its too cold!" I screamed as he just laughed as he swung on the flat of his foot titter-tottering over the edge.

"I'll keep you warm." He said before jumping down into the water below as I screamed.

The icy water hit me hard but Paul held me tight as he kicked to the surface and swung me around onto his back so that I was holding to his neck.

"Jeez it's freezing!" I said as my teeth chattered because all I had to cover me was my two piece bathing suit and Paul.

"Swim around you'll get used to it." He said and I unwrapped my arms from his neck and swam slow circles around him until he grabbed me.

"This is nice." I sighed and leaned my back against him and kicked my legs to stay afloat.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Nope, perfect just where I am."

I swear I could tell he was smiling just because I could and by the way he held me.

"Come on lets go under." He suggested as he swung me around to his back yet again and told me to take a deep breath to swim underneath the waves and explore as much as we could before we needed air again.

The colors of the water were blurred but beautiful at the same time as Paul swam with me on his back. He passed nothing as he swarm deeper and deeper until I signaled to him that my lungs were screaming for air.

When he broke through the surface I gasped for air and caught my breath.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as worry tinted his words.

I busted out laughing as I did a funny little nod and Paul had already swung me around to face him.

"I'm fine." I laughed as I clung to his shoulders with my hands.

I let lose another giggle as he laughed along with me. His laugh was deep and masculine and made me shiver a bit. He was every bit of attractive as Adonis and was even more than I wanted.

I kissed him on the lips when we had stopped laughing and were now looking at each other. He placed one of his hands to cup my neck and push some of my wet hair out of my face. I kissed him back and held him close by wrapping my arms around his shoulders as a fire spread from where he touched all the way down to my toes and heat from him overwhelmed me.

Review please and sorry for the much delayed wait to all.


	22. Chapter 22

So, long time no write :)

**Lily of the Valley**

Chapter 22 Think Twice

"I'm going out." I told Paul over the phone.

"Can I come?"

"Unless you want to sit through endless hours of shopping, then yes." I replied pursing my lips.

"Anything to be with you." He joked a bit too cockily.

"You can't come any way." I told him as I leaned against the wall my phone was attached to.

"Why not?" He seemed depressed because I told him he couldn't come.

"Don't start." I warned in a false serious tone.

"Fine." He sighed. "Can we go out afterwards?"

"Yes Sir." I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later I have to go, love you."

"I love you too, see you later." Then the line went dead, but not before the clear audible of the sound of a kiss being blown from him could be heard by me.

Since it was only the late afternoon I decided to track my shopping spree all the way up to Port Angeles. It took about an hour and a half, I then decided that it might not have been worth it. I also made a mental note to bring someone along if I was to ever come again, maybe I'd be smart enough to remember to bring Paul next time.

I poked around the racks buying relatively long sleeved shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. I saw girls from different school come in and out every store I went into and I remembered how I was never like that. Always the tomboy and loner, I was only like that when I played with Leah mostly because she was the only girl that I knew as if she was family even though our girl time wasn't playing with dolls and make-up.

The sun was beginning to set by the time I decided to get in my car and drive back home with multiple bags in tow. Lugging the bags into the back seat and closed the door I started the car and started driving back home. Problems arose little ways down the road with a street party in which jackasses attended.

Two trucks blocked off the road leaving only a little sliver of road which my car was not going to squeeze through.

"Hey!" I yelled at the closest guy to get someone's attention, preferably the dumbasses that blocked off the road.

The guy approached the car and leaned on the window frame.

"What?" He asked in a very drunk and condescending voice.

"Can you ask someone to move that?" I asked gesturing to the road block.

"Yeah hold on." He replied in a drunken slur and walked away from the car.

A few moments later I saw someone, who was fairly drunk, get into the car on the right and pull out so that I could move through.

It happened fast unlike in the movies where everything goes in slow motion and you can see everything that's going on in that split second. All I could remember was a crash, the sound of bending metal, a slight pain to the side of my head and then I was out cold.

***Paul's POV***

"Dude seriously your wearing a freaking ditch in the floor." Collin fussed as he watched TV.

"Shut up!" I yelled for the third time.

I was worried about her and I couldn't help it. All I could think was 'What if?' this or 'What if?' that. It was frustrating having an imprint although it did have its ups, but sadly right now was one of its downs.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" I asked Sam as he at a quickly thrown together sandwich.

"I'm sure she's fine Paul. Just relax." He reassured me.

No matter who told it to me I still could believe she was alright. It was just a gut feeling I had. I had to see her now, just to make sure that she was okay, or at least hear her voice.

Without thinking I grabbed Sam's phone and dialed that number I knew by heart, Lin's cell phone.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five. Answer machine.

Brushing it off as just her not noticing, I called one more time.

Same thing. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five. Answer machine.

Why wasn't she picking up? Something was definitely wrong.

I didn't notice I was shaking so badly until Sam came up behind me and asked me, but my brain couldn't process his words just yet.

"She's not answering her phone." I said and then I knew that gut feeling I had wasn't just _a _gut feeling.

"Relax we'll find her. I'm sure she just didn't answer her phone. She probably has it on vibrate." Sam tried to reassure me yet again, but this time he sounded unsure as if my knowing something deep down was the same thing that was nagging at him now, like it had be nagging me.

Yes I know it's short but I hoped you liked it :) Sorry for the cliffy!


End file.
